


Mind vs Heart

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho's life changes radically when he moves from Tokyo to a small town in Chiba. He's not happy with this sudden change. He has lost his routine, his school, his only friend... He doesn't like his new life... everything seems suffocating. He doesn't have the best expectations when it comes to his new school and that's confirmed when he has the first encounter with some of his classmates. There's someone, though, that wins his attention. Aiba Masaki. Could it be that the latter may help him see this change through a different perspective?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Good morning, guys!” Masaki exclaimed happily as he reached the meeting point with his two friends.

 

Jun cursed under his breath. It was only 7:40… too early to cope with Masaki’s overexcited, pitchy voice. He heard muffled laughs on his side and sighed. Of course, _he_ had to laugh and of course, that made him even angrier.

 

“Aibaka, don’t you know that J is like a moody spinster, every morning? Keep your voice lower…”

 

“Nino… I swear I will show you who-” Jun started replying when he felt someone patting his shoulder.

 

“C’mon guys! You can always fight later! You’ll be all late for school, now!”

 

Jun knew this voice. It was his older cousin’s.

 

“Oh-chan, is always right!”

 

Jun also knew this type of excitement. It was Nino’s whenever his cousin was with them. It was the same since they entered in high-school last year. Nino would never be the usual brat he was, around Satoshi or more correctly, Oh-chan… Only one week after Satoshi had moved to Chiba after having finished his studies and he was already called ‘Oh-chan’ by his friend. That was certainly wasn’t something he liked. Quite the opposite; he found it annoying, even irritating.

 

“At least, you know when to shut up…” Jun said stiffly and turned around with his hands in his pockets, walking slowly towards the school. Nino had made it again.

 

“Always a sensitive baby!” Nino mumbled under his breath while watching the taller one walking away from them. “See you later, Oh-chan!” he said to Ohno, immediately finding his smile back. “C’mon, Aibaka. Now, we’ll be late for sure!” and with that, he started running fast, passing by Jun who immediately started chasing him, angrier, if that was possible.

 

Masaki sighed and shook his head. Lately, Nino and Jun were always like this; Nino would tease and provoke Jun while the latter would fall right into the other’s trap. It was more than obvious that this little game of cat and mouse of theirs was nothing less than flirting. He wasn’t sure whether they did it on purpose not to open up and speak clearly about their feelings just because they liked it or they were really shy. Whatever it was, Masaki hoped it ended soon.  It had started becoming tiring because whenever those two started, they’d never end fast and sometimes they even dragged him into this little game, wanting him to take someone’s part.

 

“Don’t worry, Masaki-kun. They both know very well what they’re doing!”

 

Masaki looked at Jun’s cousin and muffled a smile. “I hope so, Ohno-kun because honestly, I think it’s about time they get together… The longer they’re like this, the more the rest of us will suffer!”

 

“I know!” the other said chuckling. “But now, you should go. You have less than ten minutes before the ring bells! Hurry!”

 

Masaki looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. He muttered a good morning to Satoshi and started running as fast as possible. In less than five minutes, he could see the entrance of his school. It was no coincidence that he was the fastest in his school and the second fastest in the whole prefecture. He liked running. There was always this wave of excitement that passed through his body, while feeling the morning breeze right on his face. He turned at the corner without slowing down, adrenaline having filled up every cell of his. He wasn’t breathless; on the contrary, he felt more energetic and his batteries charged fully for the rest of the day. Everything was going well until he bumped onto something or more correctly, _someone_ who was about to enter the school gates at the same time with him.

 

Masaki found himself in an awkward position on top of the other whose body was on the ground.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Masaki bit his lower lip guiltily. The other, whoever he was, because it was the first time Masaki was seeing him, was furious.

 

“I’m really sorry!” Masaki said as he jumped up in a quick move and gave to the other student, apparently, his hand to help him stand up. “I didn’t mean it… Are you ok?”

 

The other stood up without taking a hold of the hand offered to him and looked at Masaki with narrowed eyes. “Do I _look_ ok?”

 

Masaki lowered his head. “Sorry… I didn’t see you… I would be late and-”

 

“And you’d run like a cheetah in the wild…” the other cut him off in a clearly ironic tone. He clicked his tongue annoyed and cleared with his hands his uniform. “I know that this is province but I’d honestly expected some manners…”

 

Masaki frowned. This new student had sounded snobbish. He was about to reply when he heard Nino’s voice from behind.

 

“That’s who we are, here in the _province_!” Nino said in a sarcastic tone and grabbed Masaki’s wrist to pull him with him. “Come, Aiba-chan, classes are about to start!”

 

Masaki though didn’t move from his spot. He kept looking at the new student who was fuming because of Nino’s words. He didn’t know what his problem was but he couldn’t accept such assaults. He kept replaying the other’s words repetitively in his mind. He liked the little fishing town he was living in. He was more than proud of it, so he couldn’t accept anyone to belittle them and their town like this.

 

“Aiba-chan?”

 

Masaki didn’t reply to his friend. Without breaking the eye contact, he walked till he was standing in front of the new student. “I really didn’t mean to fall on you and throw you, by mistake, on the ground. I apologized for it and offered you my hand to help you get up. I don’t know about people like you, from the _capital_ , if I guess right, but in the _province_ , that’s what we consider as _manners_!”

 

“I wouldn’t have put it better!” it was Jun the one who spoke this time, as the bell started ringing indicating the start of classes. “C’mon!”

 

The three friends hurried to the main building to change their shoes and climb the stairs to their classroom, fast. Masaki could feel that there was a pair of eyes following them. He usually wouldn’t speak like this but this time he couldn’t control himself; not when someone had insulted indirectly, something he was proud of.

 

***

 

“What an arrogant asshole!” Nino muttered in a low voice once they had taken their seats at their desks. “And his tone…? _“I know that this is province but I honestly expected some manners…”_ If I could, I would stick his manners to-” Nino was forced to stop when the door of their classroom opened and revealed their homeroom teacher, Tanaka-sensei.

 

“Good morning, everyone.” To the students’ curiosity, the door hadn’t closed. “I have to make an announcement. From today, we’ll have a new student. His family arrived a couple of days ago from Tokyo. Please, make sure he feels welcomed. Please, come inside!”

 

Masaki, Nino and Jun looked immediately at each other.

 

“Don’t tell me…” Masaki muttered in a whisper when he saw the arrogant boy from earlier passing through the door.

 

“Present yourself to your new classmates.” Tanaka-sensei asked the new student who cleared his throat.

 

“My name is Sakurai Sho.”

 

Nino raised his eyebrow. The other had said nothing more. There was a negativity, even a hostility in his voice. Whoever this Sakurai Sho was, he clearly didn’t like being there.

 

“Go and sit down, so that we can start class, Sakurai-kun. There’s an empty desk between Matsumoto-kun and Ninomiya-kun.”

 

Masaki did notice the annoyance portrayed on the other’s face once he realized that he would have to sit between them. He could still remember the incident from before but he wanted to be open-minded. Perhaps, it was only a bad moment. Since they would be classmates, from now on, Masaki wanted to make a new start.

 

“Welcome, Sakurai-kun.” he whispered once the new student took his seat at his right side.

 

To his surprise, Sakurai Sho turned and looked at him, again with narrowed eyes. “If I’m not mistaken, according to manners, people who don’t know each other well, use the -san suffix, Aiba-san.”

 

“Sakurai-san, my ass!” Nino whispered in a low voice making the students around them giggle.

 

Sakurai Sho just clicked his voice annoyed and opened his books at the page, Tanaka-sensei asked them to. Masaki looked at him closely. It was obvious that he was the type of student who wouldn’t miss a second from class, making sure to take notes of everything. There were a few moments, though, that Masaki could see sadness covering his eyes. It wouldn’t last for more than a couple of seconds but it was there.

 

It wasn’t fifteen before the end of the class when Sakurai Sho raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Sakurai-kun?”

 

“I’m sorry, sensei, but is this some kind of revision? Because it’s the second chapter…”

 

Tanaka-sensei cleared his throat. “Look, Sakurai-kun. The head-master informed me that you are coming from Keio high-school, and as a matter of fact from B1 of your school.” Low murmurs filled the room and tens of pairs of eyes were looking at him curiously. “Here, unfortunately, it’s a small town so there’s only one class per year. Consequently, the teaching rhythm needs to be adapted so that everyone can follow. You don’t have to worry, though. Our school presents high percentages of entrances in the best universities, like Todai that I assume you aim to.”

 

Masaki frowned. So, this wasn’t just someone. He was an elite, perhaps not anymore but he had been till that moment. He knew what kind of school, Keio was. _That’s why he kept talking like this..._ It was the first time that Todai was heard in their school, since the majority of the students preferred to continue the art or work of their families.

 

Sakurai Sho nodded but it was obvious that he was angry, _again_. Only that this time, Masaki guessed it was destined more to his new situation rather than someone specific.

 

Soon, it was time for lunch break. It wasn’t a surprise when everyone saw the new student, taking his bento to get out of the classroom.

 

“Of course, our Keio-boy wouldn’t stand being among stupid commoners like us!” Yoshida Taichiro, who was known for his sharp comments, said in a mocking tone, as Sakurai Sho was walking by his desk.

 

The latter looked at Yoshida above his shoulder but said nothing in reply and left.

 

“Arrogant geek!” Yoshida said again and burst into laughs along with his friends.

 

Masaki, though, didn’t laugh. Everyone knew what Keio meant… He didn’t know why Sakurai Sho had to come to their small town and their high school but he could understand that such a change couldn’t have been easy.

 

“Now, I understand why he has this look, as if he’s someone superior…” Nino said as he took a large bite of his onigiri. “Because he used to be one!” he added and muffled a laugh.

 

“Yes… It must have been quite a shock…” Jun added. “I guess a shock would be to go from Keio to whichever public school in Tokyo, let alone here in such a small town in Chiba!”

 

“Yes! Imagine him listening to our answers, when we will be asked for our future plans. I’m pretty sure his old classmates would say doctors, politicians, CEOs… the classic, super rich things!”

 

Masaki sighed. “Nino…”

 

“What?! Because I understand the reason, it doesn’t mean that I approve of it…”

 

“You forget that you once were also quite arrogant back when we were in the first grade and you came from Shizuoka!” Jun said with his right eyebrow raised.

 

Nino smirked leaning closer to the other, his eyes locked on Jun’s, till their faces were only few centimeters apart. “Oh… that was because Masaki was one hyperactive, never-stop-talking tall kid and you were that one tiny, tiny boy with huge eyebrows that covered most of your face! You must admit you were a weird combi!”

 

Jun also smirked, as he leaned even closer. “Then, should I remind you that _now_ , that tiny boy has become a lot _bigger_ than someone else?” his voice had become lower.

 

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Nino replied in a similar, even clearer flirting tone.

 

“Oh no… I’m just making a statement. Now, if _you_ feel it as a threat, you may have your _reasons_ …”

 

Masaki shook his head and took his bento to leave his two friends alone. Lately, it would always be like that. They’d ended up either flirting like two small squabs in love or provoking each other. Either way, Masaki had already taken his daily dose; at least, for that day. As he walked towards the door, he could catch that his classmates were still talking about Sakurai Sho. It was obvious that the latter would be the hot topic of discussions from now on.

 

Masaki didn’t agree with the way he behaved either but he could understand how much difficult it must have been for him. If it was for himself to enroll Keio high school, Masaki believed, he wouldn’t cope with it. In a similar way, it was only logical for the other to have difficulties to adapt to the new environment. He had visited Tokyo several times, especially during weekends when Jun made them take the train just because he wanted to visit a café or Nino because he wanted to try a new burger that he had watched on TV. His two friends were ok but Masaki preferred the calmness and the slow rhythm of life in their town. He enjoyed being surrounded by clean air, having as scenery the blue of the sea and the fact that he knew everyone by their name. It made it feel like home.

 

***

 

He chose to go to his favorite spot at the back side of the rooftop from where he could see the blue of the horizon meeting the blue of the sea. It was beautiful and it gave him the illusion of no borders… making him feel as if he could conquer the world. Someone could call it a childish wish but for Masaki, it was what gave him strength.

 

He leaned on the wall and took the first bite of his fried shrimp when he realized that he could hear something that sounded like muffled sobs. He frowned. _Can it…?_ He placed his bento carefully on his side and made slow steps, as soundlessly as possible, to peek from behind the wall. His eyes met Sakurai Sho who was leaning against the wire mesh fence with his knees brought up close to his chest. Even from this far, Masaki could see the other’s eyes, red and swollen. It was also obvious that he hadn’t touched his bento.

 

He didn’t know whether he should make an effort to talk to him or not but he decided not to, when he saw him fishing up his cellphone from his trousers pocket and dialing a number.

 

“Senpai? Yes… it’s me… Lunch break… Can you believe it? This school doesn’t even serve proper meals… there’s only a canteen that sells things like melon bread...” His face didn’t reflect anger anymore; only sadness, making Masaki sigh deeply. “I’m trying to be ok but there’s nothing to do here, senpai. Nothing.”

 

Masaki turned around to leave. He didn’t feel he should stay there. It was a private moment and he didn’t have the right to eavesdrop.

 

“It’s… suffocating...” the words were spoken with a tremble, causing Masaki to stop and lower his head. If only the other could see this small town through his eyes, then he would see that there were many things to do.

 

He hadn’t counted how much time he had been standing at the same spot when he saw a shadow on the ground. The other was standing right behind him.

 

“Is eavesdropping included in good manners according to you, Aiba-san?” Sakurai Sho’s voice had turned back to its usual coldness.

 

Masaki turned around and looked at the other closely. He had put on the hostile mask again to keep everyone in distance.

 

“No. I only came because I thought I heard muffled s-” Masaki realized he shouldn’t say that.

 

“Sobs?” the other asked ironically. “I’m sure it would be entertaining to see _Keio boy_ crying, wouldn’t it?”

 

“No.” Masaki replied firmly. “I saw one of my classmates being sad. The fact that you come from such a well-known school, only helped me understand you better. I don’t like Tokyo… I don’t like those crowded streets where everyone is running as if they’re always late. I can’t live like that… If I had to live there, I would be miserable. I guess it’s similar, even if it’s the reversed case. I want to tell you something though. You may laugh with me, I’m sure you will, but I have to say it. It may not look like it but this small town has many things… perhaps not like those you’re used to but it does…”

 

Masaki could feel the new student’s intense gaze on him. “Do you get paid as your town’s ambassador? If not, it’s a pity…” sarcasm was more than obvious in every word spoken but this time Masaki didn’t get angry. On the contrary, he only smiled, gaining a deep frown from the other.

 

“No. I just love this place… and if you gave it a chance, I’m sure you’d love it, too…”

 

They heard the bell ringing indicating the end of lunch break. Masaki smiled at the other and hurried to the place he had left his bento. He came back to an even more surprised and confused Sakurai Sho. He took one small piece that looked like something between omelet and maki. “Here! A local, special version of omurice! I hope you’ll like it!”

 

Sho was left watching Aiba Masaki who was heading hurriedly towards the door that led back to the classes. He looked at the small piece of food in his palm. He was about to throw it to the ground but then curiosity won him over. He put it in his mouth, surprised to find it so delicious. He looked at the now closed door again. Sho sighed but couldn’t describe him differently. This Aiba Masaki was certainly someone…   _interesting…_

_***_

When Masaki finished the last hundred meters, he was panting, almost breathless but satisfied. Once again, he had brought himself to his limits but that was what made his training worth it. He loved such challenges. It made everything more interesting in his eyes. After having relaxed a bit, went to his bag and pulled out the small bottle of water he had brought with him. He was covered in sweat from head to toe after having been running for the last forty-five minutes with the sun hitting him the whole time.

 

Every Monday, he had track training with the rest of the students that had joined the club. Till junior high, he was also part of the basketball club but he realized that the feeling he felt whenever he ran was unbeatable. So, in the first year of high-school, he chose to focus on the track team and soon, he had become one of its stars, despite his young age. Sometimes, like today, he’d remain alone, after the club activities to prepare himself for the upcoming prefecture races. He wanted to make sure he was at the best condition.

 

He sat on the ground, not caring about dirtying his clothes, and drank fast from the bottle. He threw the rest of the water on his head. It wetted his hair and T-shirt but he needed to feel cooler. It was almost time for the summer vacations and the heat was already too much. He remained at his spot several minutes with his eyes closed and his head turned towards the sky. He could only hear the rustling of leaves close to him and that made him relax. He loved this peaceful feeling he had inside whenever he was in the empty track field after an intense training.

 

After remaining in the same position for several minutes, he checked his watch and with a sigh, stood up. It was already late. His friends must have been waiting for him for quite a long time already and he surely, didn’t want that; not when he was obliged to buy Nino a burger – or whatever his friend would make up – in return. He took the extra T-shirt he had in his bag and changed quickly at the same spot, before grabbing his bag in hands and walking fast towards the main gates. Jun was at the drama club, which consisted of only three members, and Nino at the computer science one, probably because that gave him the right to “test” new games, as task.

 

“Finally! Mr. wanna-be-Bolt made us the honor to make his appearance!” Nino’s voice reached his ears from afar.

 

Masaki fastened his pace. “Sorry! I just didn’t realize how much time had already passed! I guess I must have run more than usually!” he replied fast.

 

“Just to get an idea, Aibaka, I’ve finished two levels in my new ga-”

 

“Please, Nino!  Stop whining and I will treat you your favorite chocolate milkshake!”

 

Nino, who was pouting till that moment, turned to Jun. “Ok… I will stop…” he looked up at his friend, making sure he used the puppy eyes, he knew the other loved, even if he had never dared to admit it. “Whatever my J wants!” he continued in a flirtatious tone, his hand following some random pattern on Jun’s jacket.

 

Jun was left blushing for some seconds before he cleared his throat. “Let’s… let’s go!”

 

Masaki tried to hold the giggles that were threatening to escape from his throat back. _These two are just unbelievable…_ He was walking right behind them when with the corner of his eye caught a figure standing some meters away. He didn’t have to look closer in order to know who this was. He could definitely recognize a pair of low shoulders. He frowned. _That’s weird…_

 

Sakurai Sho had been quite offensive when he had caught him on the rooftop earlier that day. Masaki, though, frowned even more. Why was Sakurai Sho still there? He had made it clear before the final bell, when Masaki offered to present to him the clubs available at their school, that he was not interested neither at gaining information, nor at making friends with him.

 

He had made a few steps ahead when he suddenly stopped and turned his head over his right shoulder. When he thought about it again, the new student was probably coming from the same direction; the track field. _Had he been watching me training? And if he was, why did he do that?_ To Masaki’s surprise, the new student was indeed following them from afar but he stopped abruptly when their eyes met. It didn’t last more than a few seconds but it was enough to make Masaki gasp. Sakurai Sho’s eyes didn’t avert. They remained locked at his. He was looking at him, not with the hateful gaze he usually did; nor with that distant, hostile one. He was looking at him as if he was examining him closely, curiously; as if he tried to decode him. It wasn’t like this morning or even later during the lunch break. It was something that Masaki couldn’t put in words.

 

After what seemed an eternity, he saw the other suddenly walking in a fast pace by him without speaking a single word. Masaki remained at his spot, silent, his eyes following the new student as he walked away, confused more than ever.

 

_Why?_ It was the only question that could pop up in his head under these circumstances. Why had he gasped? And most importantly… why had his heart started beating faster the moment their gazes met? Was it because the other was looking at him intensely? Or perhaps, because he was thinking that perhaps, those, admittedly, beautiful eyes of his were silently asking for help?

 

Still lost as he was in his thoughts, Masaki went closer to his friends, who, even though they had seen the whole scene, didn’t say anything; not even Nino dared to make a joke. Masaki kept listening to his friends that were now talking about what hour would be the most appropriate to meet for that milkshake, somehow, making Masaki more aware of the strangeness of the situation.

 

One hour later, he was in his room, after having had a quick shower and lunch. His books were still in his bag and Masaki didn’t show any intension to open them. He knew he had homework but couldn’t concentrate. He lied down on his back on his bed, his eyes focused on the white ceiling above him. In his mind, there were only two words or more correctly, one person: Sakurai Sho.

 

***

 

Sho entered the small house at the end of the road up the hill. There was no ladder inside, no big back yard, no room for his favorite grand piano. There was a total of four small rooms and as much as he had tried, he couldn’t call it _home_. He believed that would never happen.

 

“Welcome back, Sho! How was your first day at school?” his mother’s voice was heard the moment he took off his shoes.

 

He looked at her, who was smiling widely at him, but Sho could see the agony written all over her face.

 

“It was ok, mum, but I have lots of homework… Here, they work a bit differently…” he mumbled and hurried to his room. He didn’t want to make her sadder than she already was. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand or that he was being ungrateful to everything that his parents had offered him. He had heard them one night, crying and speaking about possible ways not to destroy his future. At the end, they could do nothing. He knew it well that they had no other choice but he couldn’t help but feel out of place.

 

He sighed when he saw the white walls around him that made him feel suffocated. He missed his old room, he missed his old school, he missed his old routine. Here, everything felt so slow… as if the time didn’t pass by. From his small window, he could see some of the houses and the small port. His eyes, though, fixed on the blue of the sea and sighed. It was beautiful but he was a kid of the city… he loved its noise, its rhythms, its tens of different images, sights… He couldn’t stay there for, at least, two years… it was too much. Suddenly, _his_ words came to Sho’s mind. _“I just love this place… and if you gave it a chance, I’m sure you’d love it, too…”_ he looked outside again but this time, Sho let his mind fill with _his_ image, determined and focused as he was, as he ran around the track. It was something that had taken him by surprise. Aiba Masaki, like the rest of his new classmates, wasn’t too focused during classes. It was only him that would raise his hand, offer to read and participate.

 

~.~.~

 

_Sho had wanted to clear his mind before he got back home. He knew that his parents would have agony to know how his first day at school had been. He was sure it was because they were aware of how difficult he was when it came to make new friends. So, being in an empty school only helped him put his thoughts in order. He sat behind a tree, close to the small track field, that was part of the main school yard, and fished his phone from his pocket. He wanted to chat with his favorite senpai, Okada Junichi, that had once been his secret crush. He was probably the only good friend he had made back in Tokyo and the only one to whom he could speak openly._

_He was about to call his senpai when he heard voices. He cursed under his breath when he realized that it was the track team, ready for training. He was about to leave his spot when he realized that among the students there was also Aiba Masaki. He didn’t know why but his eyes seemed not to want to leave his tall and slim figure out of sight. But what made Sho concentrate on him even more was his smile, as he talked to the others. Aiba Masaki seemed social and outgoing; the exact opposite from him._

_To his amazement, after one hour, he saw his new classmate waving goodbye at the others while he continued alone. It was already quite hot but the other continued on running. Sho couldn’t detect any trace of tiredness. On the other’s flushed face, there was only determination and commitment to the goal. He could see that this guy was genuinely happy. Sho couldn’t remember anyone that had been like this from his old school. They were, of course, focused but there was nothing like what he was seeing at the moment. He could clearly see how wide Aiba Masaki’s smile was once he stopped running. He sucked a deep breath when he saw him throwing water over his head. It was another case of freedom, liberation, to which Sho wasn’t used._

_He saw him walking away in a hurry and without realizing what he was doing, he found himself following him from afar. He saw that the ones that were sitting in front and behind of him were waiting for their friend. He could hear their voices loud and despite the teasing, he could sense how deep their friendship was – and perhaps something deeper for the other two. He felt his heart beating faster… It must be nice to be able to tease someone while knowing that whatever comment he might make wouldn’t be mistaken for an insult._

_Sho was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that Aiba Masaki had stopped and was looking at him. He looked back. He didn’t know why but he felt that he wanted to explore this person behind his big brown eyes. There was something that, even if he couldn’t name it, attracted him to the other. ‘It must be nice to be able to be around you…’ Shocked with himself and his sudden thought, he walked away as fast as possible, without daring to say anything to the other._

~.~.~

 

It had been the first day at school and this particular guy seemed to always be in front of him; from the early morning when he fell on him, to this small moment when their eyes met. In only one day and somehow the other denied to leave his thoughts. Sho didn’t know whether it was the fact that this Aiba Masaki had made efforts to talk to him during the small breaks or that he hadn’t laugh when he was called ‘Keio-boy’. Sho also couldn’t be sure whether it was because he had shared some of his food with him. He only knew that this Aiba Masaki had made his day not as _awful_ as he expected it to be.

 

***

 

Sho came out of his room for dinner. He had only eaten a small bowl of soup, his mum had brought him earlier to his room.

 

“Dad?” he asked, not seeing him anywhere.

 

His mother smiled at him. “He just called me. He will be a little late. I guess some things haven’t changed… He always tries too much for us.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We’ll eat the moment he comes back home… Ok?”

 

Sho only nodded. He could see how much she was struggling; mentally and physically. Back at Tokyo, she wasn’t used to cook or be charged with the household chores. Now, that he was thinking about the whole situation twice, it wasn’t just him… his parents had also changed environment. They were also facing problems and difficulties. It wasn’t just him.

 

It was an unusual image of her being in the kitchen but not necessarily an unwelcome one. She looked focused as she was checking the food, a bit tired, as well but determined to continue on the path her family was, now. He looked outside the window. It wasn’t very dark, letting him still see down at the port. _“Give it a chance…”_ _his_ words came back to his mind before he focused on the sounds coming from the kitchen. That was something new… Without realizing it, Sho was smiling…

 

“Sho?” his mum asked after a while.

 

“Yes, mum.”

 

“Would you mind go to the small market? I forgot to buy tofu for the miso soup.”

 

“Ah… sure…”

 

Sho saw his mum sighing relieved. Perhaps, now that he was actually willing to see, he _could_ see that he might have given them an extra headache; something, he was now regretting.

 

He put on his shoes, not caring to change clothes -it was a small town anyway- and hurried to the small market two blocks away. It was nothing like the big supermarkets he’d usually visit when he was at Tokyo but it had the basics.

 

Sho walked slowly. He only met a couple of older people who all wished him good evening. He murmured it back, confused. He was sure he hadn’t seen them before in his life, so why would they greet him?!

 

After a few minutes, he entered the small market where he was greeted by a woman in her sixties.

 

“Welcome, son!”

 

Sho frowned. _Son?!_ Perhaps, it was among the things he should get used to. He smiled a bit and asked her for the tofu. She went back to the fridge to get it for him, so he spent time to look around at the products close to him. The majority were traditional. _As if they’d have international section here…_ he thought slightly amused and turned his attention back to the woman who was holding the tofu.

 

“It’s the best!”

 

Sho smiled again, not feeling very comfortable. Usually, he’d buy things and the cashier would simply ask him for his money. Nothing more; nothing less. Here, though, the case seemed entirely different.

 

“Anything else, son?”

 

“No. That’s all.”

 

He was about to ask how much it costed when he heard a husky, familiar, voice behind him. “Yamada-san, Sakurai-kun, is new in town! He’s one of my classmates!”

 

He turned around just to see Aiba Masaki coming closer with a smile.

 

“Oh! Your family is the one that moved up to the hill!” the old woman exclaimed happily. “And you’re Aiba-kun’s friend, too!” she went to the left and picked up a small box that Sho recognized as daifuku.

 

“No. I-”

 

“Something sweet to welcome you! It’s home-made!”

 

“But-”

 

“Take it.” Out of the blue, he felt a hot breath by his ear, as Masaki whispered to him. “If not, it will be considered rude. Another form of our ‘manners’ here in the province!” Sho bit his lower lip when he heard the last words. He turned a bit to see the other but Masaki patted him on his shoulder friendly. “It’s ok… Let’s forget it already! But honestly, now… You should take it! Believe me it’s the most delicious daifuku, you’ve ever eaten! Guaranteed!”

 

“And you, Aiba-kun?”

 

“Melon!”

 

“They’re here…” Yamada-san said as she pointed at her right. “Choose the one you like!”

 

Five minutes later, both Sho and Masaki had paid and were now walking side by side. This time, Sho didn’t advance his steps. The other didn’t say anything but it wasn’t awkward. On the contrary, to Sho, it felt rather natural to be next to Aiba Masaki’s side. He threw quick glances on his new classmate and he had the chance, as much as the remaining light was allowing him, to appreciate his face better. Sho could only use one word; beautiful. His eyes… his lips… his moles… everything was beautiful.

 

“I have to go from here, now…” Masaki told him suddenly pointing at one small road on their left.

 

“You didn’t ask me…” Sho said, much to his surprise.

 

“Eh?” the other tilted his head, confused.

 

“About that special… _omu-maki_ that you gave me…”

 

“Ah… I… didn’t think, you actually tasted it…” Masaki replied in a lower voice.

 

“I did and you were right. It was nice.”

 

Masaki smiled widely and Sho felt his heart beating a bit faster.

 

“I’m glad! See you tomorrow, Sakurai-kun!” and with that Sho saw the other running fast.

 

That was the first time he was practically out of the house and Aiba Masaki was the person he had met the most. It was as if it was his fate to always meet him. He walked with faster pace as he headed to his new house. His lips curved into a smile. Perhaps, it was…

 

***

 

“Who would have guessed?! Aibaka and Keio-boy love struck at first sight! This small town never fails my expectations!”

 

“And how can you be so sure, Nino? Masaki is friendly to everyone!”

 

“I feel the vibes, J! They’re like us!”

 

Jun chocked with his own saliva. “Us?! But… but we’re friends…”

 

“Only because someone is actually too shy to admit that he likes me more than that. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have spent the last one hour staring at my lips idiotically, as I was drinking my chocolate milkshake!”

 

Jun’s eyes had bulged but he said nothing. He couldn’t…

 

Nino smirked and leaned closer to Jun’s cheek, just to give him a quick feather-like kiss. “Good night, J!”

 

***

 

Masaki ran to the bathroom as soon as he placed the melon on the kitchen table. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was panting and it wasn’t from the running. Now, he was sure. In the afternoon, he had felt his cheeks blush, when his gaze was crossed with Sakurai Sho’s one. And now, feeling the other’s eyes on him, had made his heart jump funnily in his heart. “I don’t even know him… We haven’t practically talked…” he kept murmuring things in an attempt to convince himself… with no success. Masaki threw some water on his face. _But he’s so handsome…_ he felt his cheeks getting hotter. _And… sexy…_

That night he lied down with only one wish in mind; to get to know Sakurai Sho better.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 4 whole months *runs to hide* I finally updated this fic!  
> The truth is that for the first time in my life I experienced such a bad writer's block...  
> I'm really sorry for this and hope you (those who remember and still are interested in reading it) will enjoy it! :)

 

Sho hadn’t slept much during the night. The truth was that he hadn’t slept well since they had been to Chiba but this time it was different. He wasn’t moody like always. It was 7:30 and he found himself taking a quick shower before he got dressed for the school.

 

He got out of his room, surprised to find his parents speaking in a low voice.

 

“Sho! You’re early! Good morning!” his mum said with a smile. 

 

“Morning…” he muttered, with his head lowered. It was still difficult for him to accept seeing his father in a laborer’s uniform. Since he was a little kid, he had always liked his father’s tailored suits. He used to sneak into his parents’ bedroom to put them on while pretending to be him at work.

 

“I’ve got to go…” his father said in a low voice and pecked softly his wife’s cheek. “Have a good day at school, son.”

 

“You too, dad…” Sho muttered, angry with himself for causing his father to sigh before he left the house.

 

His mother remained pensive for several seconds before she stood up to take his bento out of the refrigerator. “Sho, are you ok with omelet and onigiri?”

 

“Eh?!” Sho asked, his mind still at his father.

 

“For your bento… Are you ok with omelet and onigiri? I’ll add some broccoli and an apple… Do you want an orange juice? Maybe some chocolate?”

 

Sho sighed. He could sense anxiety in her and he knew it wasn’t for the bento. He stood up next to her side. “Mum… It’s really ok… and I’m sorry about dad… I didn’t mean to… It’s just hard for me to see him like this…”

 

His mum sighed. “Believe me, for no one is easy… neither for me and what is more, nor for your father…”

 

“He was targeted, wasn’t he?” Sho said in an angrier tone, his hands clenching into fists. “He was made to leave the company… and he’s-”

 

“Trying his best for his family…!” his mother cut him off.  “But sometimes we can’t always avoid what luck brings to our lives…” she turned a bit so she could see her son in the eyes. “We’ll do our best not to destroy your future.”

 

“I know, mum, and you don’t have to worry. I’m not a kid depended on you anymore… There’s always Todai. Its prestige is exactly like Keio, even higher in many aspects. It might not have the elite aura of Keio due to being a public university but that automatically means that getting into it gains more value since the competition is a lot higher. I’m sure I can pull it off and if necessary, I’ll find a part-time job for cram school classes next summer. I won’t allow anyone to determine my future…”

 

“Sho…” Sho felt his mother’s voice trembling.

 

“And… I’m really sorry for not speaking to you… I admit it was a shock for me and a lot to cope with but I never held grudge or anything against you, nor dad… I know that you’re trying your best… I promise I’ll try my best, as well!” He saw his mother’s eyes watering up and hugged her. “I’m sorry for being a jerk all this time. There’s still much to accept and adapt to but I’m sure I’ll somehow manage it… I’m a Sakurai after all!”

 

“I love you, Sho!” his mother whispered with a trembling voice. “Just know that if it’s something that we felt terrible for, that was you… We didn’t want to cause you such a distress now that you’re at one of the most important phases of your life…”

 

“I know… I know it, mum!” Sho hugged her tighter, feeling better for the first time after the big changes in his family. They remained like that until they heard soft bangs on the door. Sho frowned. _Who could that be this early in the morning?_

Sho’s mum quickly wiped her tears away and after making sure she looked appropriate, she went to open the door.

 

“Good morning, Sakurai-san!” Sho felt his heart suddenly pounding painfully in his heart. He knew that voice. It was way too distinctive not to remember it… especially when it belonged to someone that had caught his attention from the very first day at school. What was _he_ doing there? He ran to the door, his eyes meeting a cheerful and absolutely stunning Aiba Masaki. “Ah! Sakurai-kun! Good morning! Thought it would be nice to walk down the school together since we live this close!”

 

“Ai- Aiba-kun… good… morning…” Sho felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer word by word.

 

He hated it that his voice was trembling this much, betraying his nervousness. He wasn’t used to having friends knocking on his door this early to walk to school together but above all he wasn’t mentally ready to see the other in front of him.

 

“Are you Sho’s friend?” his mum asked, smiling at his new classmate.

 

“I’m Aiba Masaki. Sakurai-kun’s classmate! We also met last night at Yamada-san’s market!”

 

“Is that so? I’m happy to meet you, then, Aiba-kun. Please, come in!”

 

“I wouldn’t like to cause any-”

 

“Please, my son’s friends are always welcome! Would you like some orange juice?”

 

“That’s really kind of you, Sakurai-san, but I already had my breakfast!”

 

“Uhm… I’ll just grab my bag and we’re leaving…” Sho muttered rather awkwardly and ran to his room as if he was chased down.

 

Why had the other appeared like that? And why had his smile to be this refreshing? Sho closed his eyes and sighed. He could still feel his heart beating faster than it should. Last night, he had slept with this particular figure capturing his thoughts. He could still remember how beautiful the other looked with the few street lights falling onto his face.  This morning, he knew he had wanted to meet him. It was the reason why he had woken up earlier than usually. He had made sure to check himself in the mirror and style his hair a bit with the help of some gel. He wanted to look good and deep inside, even he hated to admit it, he knew he was doing it for the very person in front of him; he was wishing he’d bump onto him at his way but now, that he was actually there, Sho was nervous… perhaps more nervous than he was supposed to. _Sho, calm down._ _He’s just someone you met yesterday and offered to walk with you at school!_ He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. There was no reason for feeling like this, _right_ …?!

 

He grabbed his bag and got out of his room finding Masaki waiting for him in the living room while looking at some of _those_ photos. His heart clenched painfully. He didn’t want to remember their existence… He had wanted to tell his parents to throw them away but couldn’t… It would only cause them more sadness and he had already done enough. He knew it was something his parents were proud of and would never take them away from the living room but for now, it was something he wanted to just forget about. It was unfair to him to constantly remember it and now that there was this particular person seeing them it actually made him feel worse… He didn’t want the other to find his weaknesses… all the things that he was missing and had tried to lock up in the smallest corner of his mind.

 

“Sho! You didn’t take your bento earlier! Here…” his mum called from the kitchen causing Sho to take his eyes away from the other.

 

Sho went to her and took his bento rather awkwardly. He could see the hint of guilt in her eyes and tried to curve his lips into a reassuring smile but wasn’t sure, if he was successful at it.

 

“Thanks, mum…” he muttered and headed to the door without uttering a single word to the other or even looking at him. He felt… exposed…

 

“Ah! You’re ready to go?” Masaki said in his usual cheerful tone as he hurried to follow him. “Good bye, Sakurai-san! It was a pleasure meeting you!” he said bowing a little to Sho’s mum before he followed the other out.

 

Sho was already walking down the hill, his pace getting faster minute after minute, still not talking. His heart was pounding in the same fast rhythm but now, it wasn’t just the impact of his new classmate. His mind had filled with memories… if he closed his eyes, he knew that it wouldn’t take more than a second to relive those moments that gave him a completeness as a person… his hands were suddenly itchy… they wanted to feel it again… This was the one thing he missed the most or more correctly the one he truly missed…

 

“Hey… Sakurai-kun!” Masaki said from behind but that didn’t make Sho slow down. He could tell that the other was too far into his thoughts to actually hear him calling. “Sakurai-kun! Wait!” Masaki repeated louder this time and managed to catch him a few meters away, his hand holding softly his new classmate’s wrist but Sho still didn’t say anything, making Masaki sigh. Perhaps he had acted a bit too recklessly. He had thought that walking to school together was a good idea to make the other relax and adapt easier to the new environment. He had seen how he had been watching him with Jun and Nino the previous day and their small talk last evening had given him courage but now, he wasn’t sure anymore… and he hated it. The last thing he wanted was to make the other distance himself. Sakurai Sho was still someone he didn’t actually know but for some reason, he wanted to get to know… he wanted to spend time with him… he wanted to feel the way he had last night. “I’m sorry for having popped up at your door like this… I didn’t think much before I did it…” he mumbled in a low voice that reflected how insecure he felt at the moment. “I hope I haven’t brought you in a difficult position… Sometimes, I act like this… Sor-”

 

It was those words that made Sho pay attention, as if he was waking up from a dream. “No… It’s… not that…”

 

“I don’t know how people are in Tokyo… I mean how they interact in their everyday life… The neighbors… if you are this open… Here, you could say in a way we feel like one big family…” Masaki’s lips curved into a shy smile. “The town is a bit too small not to feel like that! But still… if you don’t want me to ever appear like that on your door, you can-”

 

“I was surprised to see you, yes! But… uhm… in a good way…” Sho mumbled in a tiny voice avoiding to look at the other whose cheeks were getting hotter and heart was beating faster. “I’ve never had someone to walk to school with... So, please, don’t think that you did wrong.”

 

“Really?!” Masaki whispered with a lowered head and a shy smile appearing on his face.

 

“Yes. It was just that…” Sho began saying but in the end hushed, letting out a long sigh. “It’s nothing… Let’s go…”

 

Masaki wished the other told him what had troubled him but knew that he couldn’t demand much. They still didn’t know each other well and judging from yesterday, he might have already pulled more strings than necessary. He felt that he wanted to get to know him, _really_ know him, but that had to be done at Sho’s pace. He mumbled an ok and walked by Sho’s side, lost in his thoughts. The truth was that the other had looked ok until he went to get his bag. There was no hostility, unlike the previous day… _What did I…? Ah!_ Masaki looked thoughtful at his new classmate’s profile, his lips slowly curving into a smile. _I know what would be the best for you!_

They were about to turn right when they came across an awkwardly standing Jun a few meters behind a smirking Nino who kept his eyes on them while his arms were folded in front of his chest.

 

“I should have known!” the latter said out loud in a triumphant way, sounding as if his theory had turned out correctly. “Good morning!”

 

“Good morning, Nino.” Masaki muttered under his breath, avoiding his friend’s scanning gaze. “Let’s go…”

 

Nino could see from the corner of his eye the way Masaki’s hands were fidgeting in the air as if he was caught red-handed. He would have his chance to tease him and bring him in a difficult situation. But for now, the new student seemed more alluring. He knew he might upset him but couldn’t control himself. A part of him wanted to get back at him for his attitude the day before.

 

“Good morning, Sakurai-kun! I see that you decided to give it a try with us who have _no manners_ …” Nino noticed how the other cleared his throat without saying anything. _It seems that you mean it…_ he thought as he turned his gaze towards Jun who avoided his gaze. Before Sho or Masaki had the chance to say anything, he continued with a wider smile. “Glad you did! Not that you could do differently anyway…” a small giggle escaped from his lips. He placed a hand on top of Sho’s left shoulder as he leaned closer. “If you got into Aiba-chan’s radar, then there’s no way out!”

 

Jun cleared his throat and stepped closer. “Stop the teasing, Nino… Please, excuse him!” and with that grabbed Nino’s left wrist dragging him down the road.

 

“Oh… C’mon, J!” Nino’s voice was heard as they were walking away. “Now, you can be sure that what I told you was right! Admit it already!”

 

Both Sho and Masaki were left staring at them without uttering a single word for several minutes. The latter looked at his side trying to notice any signs that proved the other was uncomfortable with the whole scene but to his surprise, he couldn’t distinguish any.

 

After what it felt an eternity, Masaki cleared his throat. “Don’t take him seriously… he’s like that with everyone but he doesn’t mean any bad… I mean… He teases me all the time…”

 

“No… it’s ok…” Sho mumbled.

 

 “Really?”

 

Sho let out a shy smile. “Really… I wasn’t exactly surprised… I mean… I had seen him yesterday… with you…” the last word came out as a whisper.

 

Masaki beamed him a wide smile. He was about to speak again but then, they heard the bell ringing.

 

“Shit!” Sho cursed and started running, quickly followed by Masaki. There were several meters ahead of them and he was never good at it… he was panting after a couple of seconds and unfortunately, this morning wasn’t proved to be any different. He was about to quit when he felt a hand grabbing his and dragging him along. He looked up and watched Masaki winking at him before starting running fast. The image of him running around the court came to his mind as his eyes kept staring at his slim figure in front of him. Undoubtedly, there was an elegance in him when he was running, even when he was wearing the school uniform.

 

It was only when they reached the main building that Masaki freed his hand and that Sho felt how much he was panting.

 

“I’m sorry for that but I somehow knew you wouldn’t make it otherwise… Are you… ok?” he asked rather reluctantly. Perhaps once again he had overdone it.

 

Sho looked up at the other who seemed to be as if he hadn’t just run. He spent a few minutes staring at the other. He was undoubtedly beautiful… especially when his cheeks were flushed like this. Without realizing, his lips curved into a smile. It was when he saw his classmate tilting his head on one side that he realized he must have been staring more than he was supposed to.

 

“I’m… glad you did. I wouldn’t have made it… I’m not like you…”

 

Masaki let out a joyful laugh; a bit breathy but certainly cute. “I’m nothing special…” Sho looked at him with a raised eyebrow, causing Masaki to smile wider. “I mean it… You can’t imagine how much training changes your body!”

 

Sho only nodded. He could feel that Masaki wouldn’t accept it no matter how much he insisted. Was he this humble? He looked like he truly meant it… Something he had never seen among his former classmates… even himself, in some aspect.

 

They both changed their shoes and started climbing up the stairs when Masaki spoke again. “Love also plays a role…”

 

Sho didn’t realize at first what Masaki meant though. How could he when he was left admiring the other’s profile. There were two moles on his right cheek, one of them really close to his lips.

 

“I’m sure everyone’s this good at whatever it is they love…” the other continued.

 

“Love?” Sho suddenly stopped, frowning.

 

It seemed that Masaki took notice of how he had frozen and didn’t continue on the subject.

 

“Damn!” Sho heard him cursing. “Hurry!” Masaki continued as he pointed at the clock across the wall. They had only one minute before the teacher entered and they still had one floor to go.

 

When they reached the classroom, everyone was already inside. Sho was the first to enter. He could see everyone’s the gazes on him and tried to play it cool but some didn’t share the same opinion.

 

“Look who’s here! Keio-boy!” Yoshida said with a smirk.

 

Sho was about to tell him to shut up when he saw Masaki walking fast till he was standing in front of the other student’s desk.

 

“Taichi-kun, no offence but he’s not a student of Keio anymore, so technically your characterization makes no sense!” 

 

“Oh… C’mon, now, Masaki-kun! He’s an arrogant asshole who feels superior to us! You’re just nice with everyone! Don’t tell me that you didn’t see it!”

 

“Actually I did and I did tell him off yesterday, at our first encounter but then, I realized I hadn’t taken into consideration what the other might feel. As for arrogant, it’s not like you gave him a chance in the first place…” Masaki continued to defend his new classmate.

 

Yoshida smirked. “As if… His arrogance is bigger than-”

 

“That’s weird…” someone said from the back of the classroom, cutting Yoshida off. To Sho’s surprise, it was no one else but Nino the one who spoke. “Earlier, he just passed my test and you know how severe I am!” Nino smirked having gained all his classmates’ attention before he turned his gaze to Sho who was looking at him with a gaze between question and thankfulness. “Aren’t I right, Sakurai-chan?” he said in a rather playful way, tilting his head to the right.

 

Both Jun and Masaki’s eyes bulged at Nino’s choice of characterization. _Chan?!_ They were used to be called by nickname but Sho? Wasn’t it a bit _too_ much?! Masaki immediately looked at Sho worried for his reaction but to his surprise, he saw that he was smiling. “You are…, Nino-kun!”

 

Nino looked at Yoshida with a triumphant smirk. “See?!”

 

Sho just smiled and went to sit down on his desk. He could admit that he didn’t expect that and deep inside wasn’t that happy either but seeing everyone looking at him dumbfounded, was worth it. He threw a fast glance at Nino who winked at him with a wide smirk. He shook his head without being able to hide a hint of smile. Perhaps, it wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought of in the first place.

 

He had taken out his books and was waiting for the professor, his eyes averting out of the window. From here, he could see the horizon, not a few trees along with tall buildings… It’s not that he missed Tokyo as city. He was missing what Tokyo was offering to him… His gaze was left following the leaves that were following the rhythm of the morning breeze. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of rhythm that was? Was it happy or melancholic? _I guess I will never find out here…_ A long sigh escaped from his lips just before the classroom door opened. He cleared his throat.

 

He frowned when he felt a gaze locked on him. He slowly turned on his side just to see Masaki smiling at him. He smiled back. Yes… he had to focus on those things that were still left for him… What he didn’t know was that the same pair of eyes had been staring at him all this time that he had remained lost in his thoughts, with concern.

 

***

 

It was the end of lunch break when Masaki opened the door at the rooftop, knowing well that he’d find his two friends here.

 

The whole day Nino seemed to tease Jun more than usually so it wasn’t any surprise when Masaki saw the latter fleeing away the moment the bell rang for lunch break. Nino grabbed his bento and followed their friend without saying a single word, making Masaki shake his head. It was obvious that something had happened between them. He, on the other hand, had spent the time with Sho, eating together at the yard close to the track field. It was amusing seeing Sho shoving large portions of food into his mouth. This time they hadn’t talked much; probably, the other was afraid that Masaki would bring up something relative to the photos he had seen in his house, so he remained silent. Masaki respected his wish and ate in silence which was strangely not awkward. When Sho was called by one of their teachers to follow him to the office concerning his transfer, Masaki found the chance to speak to his friend.

 

He didn’t need to take more than a couple of steps to be greeted with the picture of  his two friends being in the middle of something that looked like “consenting sexual harassment” since Nino was shamelessly all over Jun who was trying to push him away (but in a not so convincing way). The latter’s cheeks were covered in a deep shade of red but the most surprising was the way Nino’s cheeks seemed to have a similar effect. _That’s something new…_

 

“Hey, guys!” Masaki said cheerfully but no one seemed to have taken notice of him, as no response reached his ears.

 

“Come on, J…” Nino said in a rather pleading way close to Jun’s ear who only blinked. “Why are you like this? I thought that-”

 

“Masaki!” Jun exclaimed surprised, his eyes bulging once he realized their friend was standing only a few meters away.

 

“Did I perhaps interrupt anything here?”

 

Jun immediately pushed Nino off of his lap. “No! Of course, not”

 

Nino let out a moan as he landed with force on the ground. “It’s not that I’m against you being dynamic and a bit rough but only under certain circumstances, J!”

 

“Nino!” Jun said in a louder, embarrassed tone.

 

Masaki sighed. “You’ll never change, Nino! Even teasing has its limits!”

 

“It’s not my fault. J is just too proud to accept it!” Nino said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Accept what?!” Jun said with a slight frown.

 

“That you’re in love with me?”

 

“I…” Jun was at a loss of words. He was biting his lower lip before he jumped up and left, running away as if he was chased down.

 

Masaki could see the blush in Jun’s cheeks and the disappointment in Nino’s eyes. “You know you won’t get him if you continue to tease him like this… You should speak to him… Seriously, I mean.” He muttered once the door behind them closed, leaving them alone on the rooftop.

 

Nino sighed, suddenly turning serious. “I…”

 

“You constantly make him jealous with Ohno-kun and don’t try to convince me for the opposite, Nino! You know that it hurts him… and yet you continue…”

 

“I want to make him accept it…! I want him to say the damn words out loud! Shouldn’t he do that if it hurt him so much as you say?”

 

“I can understand that you’re doing what you’re doing because you’re embarrassed or even afraid to talk to him but this won’t get you anywhere… I think you only succeed into multiplying his doubts…”

 

“Last night, I damn kissed him!” Nino said louder than before. It was obvious that he himself was turning somewhat desperate. “On the cheek… yet nothing!”

 

_So, that’s what happened..._ Masaki thought as he listened to his friend’s last phrases. “Look, Nino. He may believe that you’re playing with him…. or that you tease me just for fun. I don’t say that he should be like that because you’re far too obvious that that’s _not_ the case with you and him but I can’t judge him either. He’s afraid of being rejected. He’s been like this since before he got his acne treatment. You can’t blame him but I think you should get over your own insecurities and go and talk to him. No teasing but serious talk.”

 

Nino was left with his mouth half-agape. It took him some seconds before he could react. “Since when did you become a love expert, Masaki? I know that our new classmate has had a big impact on you but never expected _such_ a change!”

 

Masaki cleared his throat awkwardly. “It has nothing to do with him… I… I just can’t stand seeing you two like that anymore. You both stubbornly chase your happiness away!”

 

Nino sighed and to Masaki’s surprise, said nothing. “So… where is Sakurai- _chan_?”

 

Masaki shook his head but nevertheless didn’t push more since it brought the other in a difficult situation. “He was asked to go to the professors’ room. I guess it has something to do with determining revising stuff…? I don’t know.”

 

“Oh… ok… So what is it that you want?” Nino asked having found his usual tone back.

“Because I know you want something… I can see it in your puppy eyes! Spill it already!”

 

“Do you think you could convince Tachibana-sensei to let Sakurai-kun play the piano?”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“Well… this morning I went to get him from his house…” Masaki started saying in a rather embarrassed tone.

 

“Like a good boyfriend…!” Nino remarked under his breath with a hint of smirk but let the other continue.

 

“There were photos of him playing the piano and I’m not talking about him playing in his house… I mean like concert style… I saw no piano at the house and after he saw me watching them, he got absent-minded… lost in his thoughts… I’d dare to say stiff. I think he truly misses it.”

 

“You know he can’t join in right now. It’s-”

 

“I mean once you’ve finished your orchestra practice in the music club… like… simple personal practice? Could you speak to her? I know you can convince her if you want! Please…”

 

“I can’t promise you anything but I’ll try to talk to her. By the way, is that something Sakurai _does_ know or he has no clue?”

 

Masaki lowered his head. “He doesn’t know a thing. I didn’t want to raise any hopes just to crush them afterwards… I could tell that it’s something he fondly loves.”

 

Nino was staring closely at his friend as the latter was speaking. “You know, you have been lecturing me earlier about me and J but you, yourself, are in deep shit, Masaki… Look, I don’t say that he’s a bad guy or anything but he just came. He’s different and you can’t know for sure if he’ll ever respond to these feelings that you may have for him… because it’s obviously that you like him. I don’t try to discourage you or anything but I do not want to see you getting hurt…”

 

Masaki gulped. This time, there was no trace of mood for tease. He knew that Nino meant every single word; the same way he knew that his friend was right. “I do know it, Nino. I do. It’s just that-”

 

“I just say that you have to be careful, Masaki.” Nino walked towards the door. “But I promise you. I’ll try my best!”

 

Masaki ran to hug his friend, a huge smile appearing on his face. “Thank you, Nino!”

 

***

 

The lessons had finished and everyone headed to their club activities. Masaki felt his heart skipping a beat once he noticed that Sho was sitting at the same spot they had spent together having their bentos. He only managed to wave at him before they were asked to gather for the day’s practice routine. He could feel that pair of eyes never leaving him out of their field of view… It was weird but not in a negative way. He felt the need to try harder than usually. He put more effort, more energy into everything he was asked to do. He hadn’t realized he was actually doing it until he was left almost out of breath after the usual track of 800 meters. That happened only during real competition; not at school practice.

 

“Aiba-kun, as much as I enjoy seeing your enthusiasm, the competitions are still ahead. I wouldn’t want to risk an injury… Take it easier…”

 

Masaki, who was still breathing heavily, nodded, his hands holding his waist, before he turned towards his new classmate. He met those dark brown eyes staring at him and he was almost sure there was a hint of astonishment in them… something that made him smile widely. The heat on his cheeks grew bigger… He felt an overwhelming rush of excitement running through his body.

 

The practice continued for thirty more minutes before they were finally free to go and have a shower. Masaki rushed to the showers and fifteen minutes later he was running towards Sho back into his school uniform.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey!” Sho mirrored Masaki, his voice somehow low, timid. “Your practice is quite… intense… Is it always like this?”

 

“More or less, yes… It’s just that I usually don’t put all my energy into it.”

 

“You were truly amazing… but I think I’ll agree with your coach, even if I’m not an expert. You may get hurt… and it’s only a practice.”

 

Masaki’s lips curved into a shy smile. “You are a caring person…, Sakurai Sho…” the words were spoken almost in a whisper before Sho’s hand found its place into Masaki’s. “But now, let’s go! Nino and Jun will be waiting!”

 

Sho had no choice but to follow.

 

“Again?!”

 

“Nino!” Masaki told his friend warningly and the other surprisingly limited his reaction to a sigh.

 

Sho couldn’t help but muffle a laugh. He could now see that Nino was the one who liked to provoke not only Jun but also Masaki… he knew though that he cared for them. Their friendship was true and deep… despite how they all seemed to bicker on the surface. It was only the second day but he could somehow see himself being a part of this group.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe we’re already having a test!” Nino exclaimed rather dramatically once they were out in the main school yard.

 

“It’s logical, Nino. We’re not in junior high anymore!” Jun said while following the other closely.

 

“J, please stop being a perfectionist for once, and share my point of view! We’re talking about two weeks after the new school year started. I repeat. Two. Weeks!”

 

“Actually, in Keio, we had tests every single week.” Sho replied.

 

It had been two weeks since he had been a part of their little group and somehow was staring feeling more and more relaxed.

 

Nino looked at him with frowned eyes before he turned his gaze to Masaki. “You, Aiba-chan? Don’t tell me that you are with them!”

 

“Well… you know that I hate tests… but I think they’re inevitable in our grade.”

 

Nino said nothing in reply but it was obvious that he was sulking.

 

“Hey! What do you say we gather, tomorrow afternoon, in order to study all together? You will join us, too, right, Sho-chan?”

 

Sho looked at him with his eyes wide open. Jun and Nino looked at each other but both chose to say nothing.

 

“Do you prefer to study on your own?” It seemed that Masaki hadn’t realized how he had called him.

 

“I…” Sho was at a loss for words. Why had his hands gotten all sweaty in a glimpse of the eye? Why was he feeling embarrassed to look straight into the other’s eyes?

 

“You’ve never done it or you think you will fall behind, if you study with us?” Nino asked him with a raised eyebrow. Sho looked at him grateful instead of being angry or offended. He somehow could tell by the tone of the smaller student’s voice that he was doing it in order to get him out of this awkwardness he had gotten himself into.

 

“Of course, not! It’s just that… I’ve never had such an invitation before! The competitive spirits were way too high in my old school…”

 

“No surprise, you seemed this stiff in the beginning… Now, that you’re starting to relax a bit, you’re much better!”

 

“Nino!”

 

“What now?! I can’t even share a compliment for our new dearest friend, Masaki?”

 

“Masaki! Don’t answer.” Jun jumped in the conversation. “We gather in your place, my place?”

 

“How about my place around five?” Masaki suggested immediately with a wide smile.

 

“Can you tell your mum to prepare for us her famous cookies, too?”

 

“You know she doesn’t need me to tell her! They’ll be waiting for you!”

 

Nino turned to Sho. “Tomorrow, when you’ll taste them, you’ll understand!” and with a small wink he grabbed Jun’s hand leading him to the corner that led to their houses. “See ya!”

 

Jun waved at them, before turning around and throwing his free arm around Nino’s waist. Giggles reached both Sho and Masaki’s ears as they watched the couple walking away.

 

“Are you sure they’re not together?” Sho asked Masaki still watching the other two.

 

“Well… not officially… It’s… complicated… Come!”

 

Sho followed Masaki till they reached the latter’s street. “My house is the one with the big tree in the yard. There!”

 

“Oh ok!”

 

“So, tomorrow at five?”

 

Sho only nodded. He was afraid of how his voice would sound.

 

“Can’t wait. Sho-chan! Bye-bye!”

 

“Bye…” Sho whispered, his heart pounding fast.

 

Masaki had said it again… he had called him _Sho-chan_ …

 

***

 

Sho had placed all the notes and books he needed in his bag. It was the first time he’d have a group study like this and somehow it made him feel excited. During these past couple of weeks, he had come to feel more and more accustomed to his new life style. He was also spending more time with his parents. Every night, they would pass some time after dinner talking like they used to, back in Tokyo. He had also insisted on asking his father about his work… In the past, he found it fascinating. Now, he found it admiring and inspiring. Seeing this man being so strong about his family how could it not be inspiring? Little by little, his family was finding its rhythm… and Sho could admit he liked it. There was less stress and more genuineness, if he could use this word to describe the atmosphere in that small town in Chiba.

 

He had made good friends. Nino was making him forget any trouble he might had… Jun was someone with whom he could speak for hours… he liked his point of view on many things and then, it was Masaki… Masaki was someone was making both his body and soul feel warm. He was someone that made him want to work on bringing out the best of himself… someone he wanted by his side.

 

He checked himself in the mirror one last time to make sure he looked ok. He had chosen to wear his favorite pair of dark blue jeans along with a beige parka on top. It was simple but Sho was satisfied with the result. He wanted to look good but without betraying the effort he’d put for it.

 

“That’s ok… I guess…” he muttered to himself before he grabbed his bag and got out of his room.

 

The closer he walked to Masaki’s house, the more anxious he became. He checked his watch. It was 5:01. “I guess I can ring the bell…” Trying to ignore his fast heartbeat he pressed his index against the button next to the wooden door.

 

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a woman that could pass for a female version of Masaki. They even shared the same smile. “You must be Sho. Welcome!”

 

Sho bowed and entered into Masaki’s house. It had a simple decoration but it was warmer than any other house he had been to. _It may be the case for all the houses in this town_ , he thought. “Thank you, Aiba-san.”

 

“Masaki is up in his room. First door on your left.”

 

Sho bowed again and started climbing up the stairs. He knocked on the door that had a small plate made out of clay with the word ‘Masaki’ on it.

 

Within seconds, the door opened revealing the most beautiful version of Masaki, Sho had ever seen. He was wearing skinny jeans with a white T-shirt that was embracing his upper body perfectly. There was something stylish and sexy in him that Sho couldn’t put in words. He wasn’t sure for how long he had been staring at him but he couldn’t do differently. The sight in front of him was simply gorgeous.

 

“Co… come…”

 

The stuttering way the other had told him to enter and the intense blush on his cheeks told Sho that he was caught red-handed. He only gulped as he followed the other inside.

 

“The others?” he asked reluctantly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere up.

 

“Don’t expect them before six. Nino’s watch goes always slower than the ones of the rest of us!”

 

Sho felt suddenly his heartbeat raising dangerously. Did that mean that he would be alone with Masaki for one hour?

 

“We can start! Don’t worry! Do you want orange juice? Tea perhaps?”

 

Sho cleared his throat. “Orange juice would be great.”

 

“It’s fresh! Wait a minute! I’ll be right back!” and with that Masaki left him alone.

 

Sho had the chance to see Masaki’s bedroom. He felt that he could learn more about the other… This was his personal space… Sho found himself looking through the photos of the three friends that Masaki kept on his small bookcase. In each one of them, he was shining like a star with his beautiful smile. Without realizing what he was doing, he took one of them in his hands, letting his fingers trace the glass, as if he could actually touch him. His lips had curved into a soft, shy smile.

 

_You are so beautiful…_

He didn’t know how much time he spent staring at the photo but hurried to put it back on place when he heard steps.

 

“I’m sorry for the delay, Sir! The chef hadn’t organized her time as she should have!” Masaki announced in a tone that reminded that of a waiter in a good restaurant causing Sho to laugh.

 

“As long as it doesn’t happen again!” Sho found himself following Masaki’s lead.

 

He always was someone too stuck up in seriousness. He would easily criticize people who didn’t care and simply had fun… only that now, he was actually having fun, he realized it wasn’t them but probably _him_ who was wrong.

 

“The cookies are an offer. Hope you’ll find them of your taste, Sir.” Masaki replied in the same tone, trying with difficulty not to burst into laughs.

 

Sho took a large bite of the cookie he had taken into his hand, moaning. “This is delicious!”

 

Masaki smiled and spoke in his normal voice again. “I’m glad! These are the cookies Nino ordered yesterday!”

 

“He surely knew what he was talking about!” Sho said before an awkward silence covered the room.

 

They were both sitting on Masaki’s bed, Sho close at its feet and Masaki on the other end, close to the head. Sho continued eating cookies while the other insisted on playing with the hem of his T-shirt.

 

“Your room is nice… it gives off a warm feeling…!” Sho whispered after what it seemed an eternity.

 

Masaki turned his gaze to him, a blush covering his face. “That’s the first time someone says so about my room. Usually, Nino calls it showy… Because of the photos and the medals I keep on my shelves….”

 

“I know that you don’t do it to show off but to give yourself motivation, strength to continue… a reminder of what you can achieve… of what you felt when you achieved it, making you want to experience it again…”

 

Masaki said nothing more. All this time, Sho wasn’t looking at him but at the photos. It was the first time that someone understood the reason so well. However, he could feel the trace of sadness and melancholy in the other’s voice, piercing his heart painfully. He wished he could surprise him… tell him that he would have the opportunity to play again but the music teacher still hadn’t given Nino an answer yet. So far, Sho had shown any interest of participating in any club but Masaki had seen it… the way he had closed his eyes when they went to wait for Nino outside the music room. He didn’t dare to ask him why wouldn’t he speak with the teacher and ask to participate… His reasons may vary… There was a chance he didn’t want to meddle in the school more than he already had… the criticism would still follow him everywhere. Perhaps, he simply wanted not to be reminded of the past because he felt it couldn’t be the same.

 

  _I hope you’ll be able to find yourself this motivation and strength again…_ Masaki thought before he spoke again in a more cheerful way wanting to take Sho’s mind away from the piano. “Should… should we start? It seems that Nino will be late!”

 

“I guess you’re right!” Sho mumbled finding his smile back.

 

They sat on the floor side by side, their back leaning against Masaki’s bed and their books open on the small table he had in the middle of the room. When Sho opened all his books, Masaki couldn’t help but gasp. It was the first time he was seeing such detailed and organized notes. Of course, there was Jun but still they weren’t comparable.

 

“So, should we start with theory first?”

 

Masaki only nodded. A shy smile appeared on his lips seeing the sparkle in the other’s eyes. “You really enjoy studying!”

 

Sho’s cheeks turned into a quite deep shade of red. “Well… I…”

 

“I didn’t say it in a negative way… It’s… admirable!”

 

Sho gulped before muttering a thank you with a trembling, weak voice.

 

The two of them tried to concentrate on maths since it was obvious that this way they wouldn’t go anywhere. Masaki was starting getting frustrated. Sho had already finished with the first page of equations but he was still stuck at the second last. It wasn’t that he was a competitive person outside the track but he didn’t want to give the impression of being weak. He frowned, grabbed his pen tighter restarting to lose the problem but the latter didn’t seem to want to be solved.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Sho’s hand on his, taking his pen and writing down the solution. “You’re forgetting that you should first solve this one that’s in the brackets and then you continue with this and then you should use this formula to…”

 

Masaki tried to focus on what Sho was telling him. He really tried to but it was impossible. How could he when the other was pressing with his body his side, making him feel his warmth, his bare skin of his lower arm against his, his hot breath close to his cheek and ear. His mind was having difficulties registering Sho’s words when all it could think about was how it would feel to touch him more… to be closer…

 

At one point, he turned his gaze to his new classmate who was still explaining. _How beautiful are you…?!_ He was; objectively… subjectively… Sho was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his sixteen years of life… the only one that had made his heart flatter the way it did right at that moment.

 

“Did you underst-…?” Sho couldn’t finish his question. His eyes met Masaki’s staring directly into his. He could almost hear the pulse in his ears. Could it be that the other was looking at him the way he secretly wished for?

 

Neither dared to say anything but also neither dared to move away or break the intense gaze. It was as if the time had stopped and they had entered into a dimension where they were alone, cut off from this world.

 

They didn’t know how long they had stayed like this but awkwardly went back to their former positions once they saw Nino entering into Masaki’s room without knocking the door, followed by Jun.

 

Masaki tried to avoid his friend’s eyes, knowing well that the other could read him inside out. Luckily, Nino didn’t make any comment this time and to everyone’s -Masaki was sure- relief, they started studying all together.

 

After a couple of hours, they had finished more than planned.

 

“I thought with J was tiring enough, but now, with you, Sakurai-kun, it was just wow!” Nino said as he threw his hands up into the air.

 

“When you get a 100 you’ll be thanking us!” Jun said with a raised eyebrow. “And don’t start complaining because if I remember correctly you were a bit too enthusiastic with the idea!” Jun said leaning with a raised eyebrow closer to Nino, almost as if he was provoking him.

 

“But that’s doesn’t necessarily mean I was enthusiastic about mathematics _in particular_ , J!” Nino said in his usual playful tone leaning even closer, leaving only a few centimeters between him and Jun.

 

Jun rolled his eyes but said nothing in return.

 

“So!” Nino exclaimed loud returning his attention to the other two who were left watching them between awkwardness and amusement. “Interested in having some fun, now that we’re finished? Because as much as I’ve enjoyed solving math problems all evening, I think there are other things way more joyful!”

 

“What do you have in mind, Nino?” Jun asked with a frown. Sho could tell by the tone of his voice that he already had an idea of what Nino was talking about.

 

“The club… _of course_!”

 

“Club?! What club?!” Sho asked frowning. He hadn’t seen any club in the town.

 

“In Chiba!” Nino replied. “You know, the prefecture capital city?!” he added once caught how Sho was staring at him.

 

“But we can’t go to a club! We’re minors…!”

 

Nino smirked. “Oh-chan, J’s cousin, will get us in!”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“It would be great!”

 

Sho and Masaki had spoken the exact same time. Sho hadn’t expect Masaki to agree… he was never someone to do something against the rules. It wasn’t that he was afraid; he just felt not good doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“We’ll just dance and Ohno-kun will drive us back home early!” Masaki told him. Sho didn’t know what to say… It was as if a puppy was looking at him expectantly. 

 

“I don’t know what kind of club it is that you’re imagining but I can assure you that this is a relatively small club and certainly a decent one. The owner is Oh-chan’s friend and we’ll go to have some fun… not to get drunk! Don’t worry!”

 

“It will be fun! You’ll see!” Masaki said still having his puppy eyes on Sho.

 

“O… ok…” was all Sho could whisper. He felt enchanted.

 

“Great!” Masaki exclaimed enthusiastically. “How about we meet at the corner half an hour later?”

 

“Make it one hour. Our diva, here, needs more time to be ready…” Nino said in between muffled giggles as he pointed at Jun.

 

“You may call me however you like… All I know is every time you see the result you eat me up with your eyes… which proves that this… _diva_ , as you say,” Jun said pointing at himself “does something right!”

 

Sho was left staring at the couple. Usually, it was Nino the provocative one but now, it seemed that Jun was on fire having taken the lead of their little game.

 

Nino let out a defeated sigh before he got his things. “See you in an hour!” and with that stormed out of the room. It was obvious that he didn’t like the fact that the other had managed to shut him up.

 

“I have to go, too!” Jun said, hurriedly getting his stuff and getting out of the room following Nino.

 

“That was… something new…” Sho muttered more to himself rather than Masaki.

 

“It was because Nino mentioned Ohno-kun. He’s Jun’s older cousin and… Nino has… let’s say a _unique_ way to behave around him; something that always triggers Jun.”

 

“Oh… I see…”

 

“So, see you in one hour?”

 

Sho looked at his watch. It was already almost 9 pm. “Sure!” He smiled at the other rather awkwardly before he stood up with all his things into his bag. He headed to the door, his hand having grabbed the door handle when he stopped. “It was great studying here with you, today…” the phrase was spoken almost like a whisper.

 

“I enjoyed it very much, too, Sho-chan!” Sho felt his heart stopping. He was called Sho-chan _again_ … “In an hour!”

 

“Yes… bye!” Sho didn’t turn to look at the other. He was afraid his blush would betray his crazy feelings that had built up inside him.

 

He almost ran to his house. He was surprised to find his parents being totally ok with him going to a club. He opened his closet. He may not be a diva, like Nino had called Jun, but he wanted to look great… for _him_.

 

***

 

Sho had chosen to wear a black pair of jeans, not too skinny but well-fit, along with a wine red shirt on top. He looked at himself in the mirror satisfied with the result. This was definitely not his usual image and he hoped it would be appreciated by _him_ … because it was _him_ the reason he had tried his best to look good. These couple of weeks he had spent with him and his two friends had made him reevaluate many things in his life and starting seeing the bright side of the things… Sho’s lips curved into a soft smile as he brought that bright smile of _his._ It was without a doubt the brightest he had ever seen and the most powerful, because it had managed to catch his attention from the very beginning. He put on a few drops of cologne, the one he had received from his precious senpai before he left Tokyo, and took his wallet and keys. He was ready.

 

His heart was beating fast as he came closer to the meeting point. The closer he got, the crazier his pulse went. Sho felt his throat getting dry. Masaki was wearing a pair of greyish skinny jeans with a few cuts in the front along with a black, tight V-neck shirt. His clothes were stylish and showed off his spindly yet toned silhouette in the most alluring way. The silver long necklace around his neck just added to the whole look. This Masaki looked as if he had popped out from a fashion magazine… looking flawless, beautiful and sexy… sexier than Sho had ever imagined he could be.

 

Without realizing, his walking pace grew slower, his eyes still locked on his classmate who was checking his watch. Sho could only gulp. He used to have a crush over his senpai; a crush that had lasted for several years but he never remembered himself being in this state in front of him. This time, his mind seemed to have stopped thinking…  All he could do was stare. At one point, he saw Masaki biting his lower lip as he nervously fixed his shirt. Suddenly, Sho felt the urge to run to him and claim his lips, pressing his body against the other’s…  It was his turn to bite his lips painfully. He had to control himself. If there was the slightest chance for him, he knew he couldn’t ruin it.

 

He took several deep breaths with closed eyes before finally, decided to resume his steps and head closer to the other.

 

“Hey…” he said, unsure of how his voice sounded.

 

Masaki, who till then was looking down on the ground, lifted his gaze and looked at him. For a few seconds, it seemed as if time had stopped… This was not the first time, Sho had felt that way… the same had happened earlier at Masaki’s bedroom.

 

“Hey…” Masaki mumbled in a tiny voice back.

 

“The others haven’t arrived yet?” Sho asked trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

 

“No… Nino called me and said they’ll be here in five minutes.”

 

“Oh…” was all Sho could whisper. He got mad at himself. _Really, Sho?! Oh?! That’s all you have to say?!_

“You…” Masaki started speaking before he went silent for a few seconds. “You look really good, tonight, Sh- ah… Sakurai-kun…!”

 

Sho turned his gaze to the other. It was dark but something in his head told him that Masaki was blushing. He felt more courageous seeing his classmate be in a not better condition than him and went closer to him until their faces were only a couple of centimeters away from each other.

 

“Thank you. I must say that you, too, look really good. I’d say astounding! But can I ask you why did you call me Sakurai-kun?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You have already called me Sho-chan… why back to Sakurai-kun?” Sho insisted and to his pleasant surprise, now that he was close to the other, he was sure that Masaki _was_ blushing.

 

“That… It kind of… slipped… I didn’t know if-”

 

“I didn’t say anything against it, did I?” Sho whispered, having stepped even closer without taking notice of it. His eyes were locked on the pouty, full lips that looked as if they were inviting him to taste them.

 

“No…” Masaki whispered, his eyes staring on Sho’s luscious lips, as well. “No, you didn’t…”

 

Subconsciously, he closed his eyes parting slightly his mouth waiting for the other to lean closer. That night he had to play it all. The clothes he was wearing were bought the previous day after school with Jun. They had taken the train to go to Tokyo. He wasn’t the type that would dress up even when they got out but this time, he wanted to look good; really good… like the ones Sho was used to come across in Tokyo. He wasn’t feeling very comfortable, if he had to be honest with himself, but after noticing how his new classmate was looking at him, he knew it was worth it. His heart was dancing funnily in his chest seeing him look this gorgeous in his red shirt and his black jeans. He knew his cheeks had gotten red… but at this moment, he didn’t care. All he wanted to feel was the other’s hot lips on his. He slightly tilted his head to the right when he felt Sho’s hot breath so close to his mouth. He could feel his pulse in his ears… Sho would kiss him…

 

“Excuse us for the interruption!” a voice was heard from behind, making them both go back to their previous spots.

 

“Nino! Jun!” Masaki said in a way that betrayed his nervousness and awkwardness in the same time.

 

“Oh-chan will be here in a minute!” Nino said excitedly. “Can’t wait for this night to start!”

 

Masaki and Sho didn’t miss the way Jun’s arm wrapped around Nino’s slim waist bringing him closer, the moment the latter had uttered ‘Oh-chan’.

 

\---

 

“Oh-chaaaaaaan!”

 

Nino left the others behind the moment Ohno Satoshi arrived and ran towards Jun’s older cousin to hug him. The hug itself was quick but it was enough to irritate Jun who cursed under his breath.

 

“I think that’s enough, Nino!”

 

With a roughness, Sho had never witnessed before, Jun grabbed Nino’s arm and took him away from his cousin’s side. “I think it’s better for us to go! Don’t you agree, Satoshi?”

 

His cousin, who was, surprisingly to Sho, smaller than he expected him to be, agreed and made him a nod to follow him to his car.

 

“But I want to sit in the front!”

 

“No! You’ll sit with Masaki and Sakurai-kun at the back seat.

 

“But-”

 

“You’re sitting back. End of discussion.” Jun replied calmly but coldly in the same time.

 

Masaki took notice of Sho’s gaze and leaned closer. “This is what I have to face these last couple of years! For some reason, Nino seems to find it the perfect game but I’m afraid he’s pulling the ropes too much… Jun may seem calm but I’m sure deep inside he’s burning and one time, he’ll explode for good…”

 

Sho only nodded before he followed Masaki into the car.

 

\---

 

The club was indeed relatively small but had a nice atmosphere.

 

“The bartender is informed about your ages. No alcohol for you!”

 

“How about dance?” Nino said in a playful way. “Is that allowed?”

 

Ohno Satoshi shook his head. “I’ll go to find my friend. Have fun!”

 

“You owe me a dance!” Nino told him as Jun’s cousin was walking away from him. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the dance floor.

 

“You…” Nino whispered, this time sounding nothing alike his provocative and mischievous self.

 

“Tonight, you dance with me…”

 

He could only nod as Jun’s arms circled around his waist bringing him closer. “Yes…” he whispered, his hot breath landing on Jun’s half-parted lips. He brought his hands on top of Jun’s shoulders, letting them rest on them. “…Only with you…”

 

\---

 

“I hope these two decide to speak openly!” Masaki mumbled as he looked at his two friends dancing.

 

“Yes…”

 

 

“Uhm… So… what would you like us to do? We could have a drink or…”

 

Sho looked at his side. He was about to ask Masaki to dance as well when he heard a way too familiar voice calling out his name. _Could it be…?_ He turned around and saw no one else but Okada Junichi standing a few meters away from him.

 

“Senpai?!”

 

The other only winked at him. “It’s me!”

 

Sho felt his eyes getting teary as he threw himself on the other, hugging him tightly. He hadn’t seen him for more than two months only talking on the phone. He had missed him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I found some time and came for the weekend. Your parents told me you were here with some friends and decided to come and find you. Have you gotten a drink?”

 

“No… We arrived a little earlier.”

 

“Come. It’s on me!”

 

Sho couldn’t believe it. His good friend was there. “Ok!” he looked around but frowned when he saw that Masaki wasn’t behind him.

 

“He probably went to the toilet.”

 

“Yeah… probably…” Sho muttered still not completely sure.

 

“We’ll sit right there. He’ll be able to see you. Come! We have a lot to talk about!”

 

Sho sighed but followed Junichi to the table he had pointed. After several minutes, though, he got really into the conversation, losing track of time. He also had so many things to talk about… Okada Junichi was his only friend… the only one who not only knew but also _understood_ him so well. He was so engrossed in their talk that he hadn’t notice that a pair of eyes were staring at him sadly.

 

Masaki was hoping that night he would get to dance with Sho… flirt with him… be brave… a little bit more open… What he didn’t expect was to see this… senpai appear and steal Sho from him. His heart clenched painfully when he saw the way Sho hugged him. It was obvious that he had been missing him but wasn’t the hug a little too long? Didn’t he look flushed once they broke it? He went to the toilet to throw some water to his face. Most probably, he was overreacting about the whole thing. But when he came out and found Sho sitting this close with the other made him realize that he may have not. The fact that they were sitting this close wasn’t alarming in his eyes. It was a club and the music was loud… What bothered him was the fact that Sho’s hand was resting on top of the older man’s one, holding it… It was the subtle body language that made him fear the most. He hadn’t counted how much time had passed by with him simply standing there and watching the one he liked talking so lively, excitedly, smiling so fondly with this senpai of his. Hs body felt numb to feel any tiredness. Suddenly, he felt unneeded. Nino was dancing with Jun, Sho had found his senpai while he was there, having no one.

 

“Hey, cutie… Interested in having some fun?”

 

Masaki looked up to the man who had just spoken to him. He was much taller and from his breath, Masaki could tell he was also quite drunk.

 

“He already has someone! Go and try your luck elsewhere!”

 

Masaki turned around, surprised to find Jun. “Let’s go, Masaki!” Before Masaki could do or say anything he was dragged to the exit. “Nino went to ask Satoshi to drive us back home.”

 

Masaki only nodded. He felt tears blurring his eyesight. His friends must have seen the whole thing. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

 

“What for?”

 

“Ruining your evening…?!”

 

“Masaki, don’t-”

 

“You’re lucky, Jun.” Masaki spoke again, lifting his gaze up to meet his friend’s. “You have Nino.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You do.” Masaki cut him off. “And I’m sure deep inside you know it, too.”

 

“Nino had to go the toilet. He’s coming.” Satoshi announced once he stood by Jun and Masaki’s side. “We’re leaving, in five.”

 

\---

 

“Just wanted to tell you that we’re leaving.”

 

Sho looked up. It was Nino looking at him with a grim expression on his face.

 

“Already?”

 

“Already?!” Nino said in a sarcastic way. “It’s almost midnight.”

 

“Then, I should-”

 

“Enjoy your time with your… friend. He can always bring you back, can’t he?”

 

“But-”

 

“Enjoy the rest of your night, Sakurai.”

 

Nino walked away trying to control himself and not punch the other on the face. He was almost reached the main door when he felt a grab on his wrist. “Where’s Masaki?”

 

Nino ticked his tongue annoyed. “So, now, you remembered there’s someone who’s named Masaki?!”

 

“I-”

 

Nino freed himself from Sho and gripped the collar of his shirt. “Listen to me, capital boy. I don’t know what games you liked to play in Tokyo but here there are some things that are not acceptable.”

 

“But-” Sho tried to speak once again in vain.

 

“All this time you have been flirting with Masaki and don’t pretend the innocent now. I’m not someone you can trick! You were flirting with him. I’ve caught you several times being at the verge of kissing each other. I honestly thought that you genuinely liked him… yet, you simply threw him away the moment your _precious senpai_ appeared in front of you. I don’t know if that’s _canon_ in Tokyo but in Chiba is one big no-no. Especially when it comes to my friends!”

 

“What are you talking about? I never-”

 

“Have you realized that more than an hour passed by while sitting and talking with that guy? Have you realized how close you two were? That you were holding his hand? That my friend was staring at you all the time with tears on his face? And me the idiot who listened to him and tried to convince the music teacher to let you play the piano once the club activities were over! You’re not worth it, Sakurai, and if you can’t see it yourself, then I’m sorry.”

 

Sho made a move to get outside but was stopped by Nino who forcefully threw him on the wall. “Don’t even think about it. Be honest with yourself, reflect on your actions and behavior and once you’re 100% sure, you come and talk to him. Good night!”

 

Sho was left seeing his classmate going out. This time, he didn’t try to follow him. He only lowered his head…

 

“Sho, are-?”

 

“Senpai, I’d like to go home…”

***

 

Sho hadn’t slept that night. He couldn’t. Nino’s words were keeping replaying in his head. He couldn’t believe that Masaki had tried to find a way for him to play the piano again… as if he understood and realized how much it meant for him. He couldn’t believe that the other liked him back and that he had most probably destroyed everything. With a sigh, he got off his bed. They needed to talk. He needed to talk to Masaki.

 

He was about to turn on the corner when he saw him. Their eyes met for no more than seconds before Masaki pretended he hadn’t seen him and continued to run. Sho ran behind him. It was a bit too fast for him but he was determined to speak to him.

 

When Masaki realized Sho was behind him, he accelerated even more. It was only ten minutes later that Masaki stopped, unable to continue any longer.

 

“What… do you want? I’m in the middle of… my training…”

 

“Sorry…” Sho managed to whisper as he tried to find his breath back. “I’m really sorry…”

 

“What for?”

 

“Everything. For being a coward…. For not telling you… how beautiful and wonderful person you are…, how much you made me… almost like it being here…, that I agreed on coming last night for you…, that I dressed up… only for you…, how sexy I found you in those clothes…”

 

Masaki was about to turn around and leave but this time Sho was faster than him, forbidding him to escape.

 

“I’m sorry for not realizing that… I hurt you… and not telling you that… I…” Sho took a deep breath before he looked straight into Masaki’s eyes who were seeking the truth in him and his words. “…like you… not my senpai… not anyone else. You.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Masaki was left staring at his classmate with his mouth open. He couldn’t believe his ears. Was the other truly meaning what he had just told him? Was it the truth? He had tried to put his thoughts in line but every time he closed his eyes he kept remembering the way that senpai was clinging to Sho, touching him in a flirtatious way. He shook his head. Maybe he was overreacting.

 

“Masaki?” Sho asked once again, worried.

 

“Sho, I…” Masaki’s voice trembled as he lowered his head. “…really like you… so much that perhaps I-”

 

Sho could see how troubled the taller boy was and made his heart clench painfully. He hadn’t meant to hurt him, yet he had managed to do so. “I really like you, too… very very much!” he said as he grabbed Masaki’s hands, locking them in his.

   
“I may have overreacted… Last night, I just thought that-”

 

“I came to that club only because _you_ would be there… I tried to look good only because I wanted to impress _you_ …! It was just that I got surprised by seeing Okada-senpai… Back at school… I…” Sho’s voice got lower, a soft frown forming on his forehead. “I was more or less ignored. The children, there, are competitive. I had no friends. Okada-senpai was the only one that was there for me… He’s my only friend from Tokyo… I’d dare to say that he’s like an older brother to me… When I saw him, I just couldn’t believe that he was actually there last night… and then he started asking me things, I wanted to tell him everything that has happened. He knew how much I despised the idea in the beginning… as he also knew that I’m not someone who opens up easily or let people close to me. Of course, I met you…”

 

Sho chucked a bit. “There’s no way I could escape from you but you saw me… that first day… when you spoke back to me in the same tone. I wasn’t the merrier guy out there… and he knew all that. I was enthusiastic to be able to tell him that everything was ok… that I made some new friends… friends who probably are there to last… and that I also met someone who makes my heart jump funnily in my chest… someone that from the first time I set my eyes on him while he was running around the track, made my throat turn dry. I just… I was stupid… I got so into the conversation that I didn’t take notice of the time…” Sho let out a long sigh. “I wish I could turn back time. I really wanted to introduce you to him… but when Nino came to me… I realized that I was stupid… Without wanting it, I had hurt the one I wished never to be hurt… the one who had done so much for me…”

 

“What?” Masaki felt his heart beating even faster at the sound of the last word. “Don’t tell me that Nino-”

 

“He told me that you asked him to speak to the Music teacher to allow me to play the piano…”

 

“I just-”

 

“That made me feel twice as stupid as I felt at that time.”

 

“I…” Masaki whispered in a shaky voice. “I should have come and talk to you…” he bit his lower lip not knowing whether he should tell the other or not.

 

“Why didn’t you come, then, Masaki? Did something-?”

 

“You seemed so happy… you were glowing like never before, Sho and-”

 

Sho tilted his head. “And?” _Had indeed something happened the previous night?_

“Your body language… he was really close… I mean he was almost hugging you… your hand was kept into his and… the way that he was pressing his body against yours to whisper to you… was just… I know… well… we were in the club so he had to be close to you… I may have been overreacting but I kept staring and all I could see in front of my eyes was a couple that was happy. I thought that I had no right to interfere and that you were already-”

 

Masaki didn’t have the choice to finish his words, as he was pulled into a tight hug, right there, in the middle of the street.

 

“I’m sorry. He has always been a bit demonstrative and quite… touchy… but I never really paid attention to it… probably because we were just like that since the very beginning but I swear that there’s nothing more behind… We’re just friends! I swear!”

 

Masaki could feel how desperate Sho’s touch was on his back, making him mirror him, as he hugged him back, closing his eyes tightly. He let his head fall on the other’s shoulder, tightening his grip around his waist even more.

 

“I thought I had no chance with you… I thought that all those small signs were nothing but my very own imagination. You see… I always tend to see things at the maximum… to be positive, overly, most of the times… so, I thought that this was a way to realize that life shouldn’t be confronted with such an attitude… that I should come down to Earth and-”

 

Masaki was slightly pushed back by Sho who looked at him straight into his eyes.

 

“Never! You hear me? Never say that… You’re not someone who needs to come down to Earth! It was this attitude… the passion and the positivity you put into everything you do that made me-” Sho stopped when he realized that the other was sniffing his nose. “Masaki, are you… crying?”

 

Masaki shook his head negatively to deny it but all went in vain as more tears fell on his face. “No! It’s just that… I… no one has ever said such things to me… I mean… my friends have told me I should become more-”

 

“You had put me in my place when we first met… you were cold and absolute. You’re not positive without raising some certain criteria, Masaki….” Sho cupped Masaki’s face, holding his cheeks with his palms, making their gazes meet. “I fell in love with you exactly because you are who you are…”

 

“Sho…” Masaki whispered but before he could open his mouth and say another word, he felt two soft lips locking against his. It didn’t last for more than a few seconds but it was long enough to help him realize what had just happened. Sho had kissed him… right in the middle of the street…

 

When they broke it, he was left staring the other astonished. “Sh… Sho… we’re in the middle of the st-”

 

“I don’t care about what the others might say. I just care about you!” Sho repeated fast, in a serious tone, even if he knew that what he was saying wasn’t entirely true. He did care about Masaki the most but it wasn’t, in the same time, that he didn’t care about what others would say…

 

Masaki chuckled before he cleared his throat. “Stupid…! I know you care!” he mumbled still almost on the other’s mouth as they were still this close to one another. He unlocked himself from Sho’s embrace, this time smiling. “This way is better… and Sho…?”

 

“Yes?” Sho asked in the same full-of-agony voice.

 

“I’m in love with you, too!” Masaki whispered.

 

It was Sho’s time to freeze. “You mean… you…?”

 

“After everything you have told me I don’t think that I could deny it or…” Masaki lowered his head before he continued “…or you anymore… I-”

 

Sho grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the road behind the one that led to the small hill on the north of the small town. From there, they had less chances to meet anyone.

 

“Sho?”

 

 “I had planned, if everything, went ok, to ask you yesterday night… but since I was stupid, I’ll do it now.” Sho cleared his throat before he looked at the other. “Aiba Masaki, will you become my boyfriend?”

 

Masaki’s face lit up as he nodded fast. “Yes!”

 

Sho never let Masaki’s hand go. “Are you… by any chance free, now?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Masaki asked tilting his head.

 

“I want us to go somewhere!”

 

Masaki could sense the determination in Sho’s voice; something that put him in question. “When did you learn the town and its secret spots that well?”

 

“On our first official date, I want to take you to my favorite places!”

 

Masaki was left with his mouth agape. “Sho? Where are we going?”

 

“To the train station!” Sho exclaimed happily as he kept dragging the other by the hand. “We’re going to Tokyo!”

 

“But I’m in my training pants and-”

 

“You look beautiful! Let’s go!” Sho cut him off and pulled him once again.

 

Masaki didn’t have the chance to oppose another time. One and a half hours later, he found himself arriving at Tokyo. He had been here before several times but never had been a fan. The people… the noises… everything was a bit too much for him. Now, though, was different. This time, he was here with Sho… this time it would be the other taking him to all those places he loved… Masaki would discover _his_ Tokyo and that immediately made his heart beat faster than before.

 

Sho took him to the neighborhood he used to live, to his favorite café, which to Masaki’s surprise was a small, quite place. When they entered there was no familiar greeting like he was used to in Chiba but nevertheless the atmosphere was cozy and rather calm. The two hot chocolates arrived in less than five minutes and Masaki was able to enjoy it while looking out of the window. He could imagine Sho walking fast down the street going to his school… to his cram school…

 

“Masaki?”

 

Sho’s voice brought Masaki back to reality. “I was ok… even without friends… but now… now I’m really happy, happier than ever!”

 

Masaki smiled at him as he searched for the other’s hand to intertwine their hands together underneath the small round table. “I’m happy, as well!”

 

They didn’t say anything more. They enjoyed their hot chocolates in a comfortable silence. It was then that Sho realized that with Masaki it had always been like this… from the very beginning… which made him feel stupid for not having been clear from the start. He tightened the grip, enjoying the way the other’s hand fitted against his.

 

They left the café after almost an hour and wandered around the streets. Sho was enjoying Masaki’s never-ending interest and questions… as if his life was the most interesting thing.

 

“Have you heard of Roppongi hills?”

 

Masaki thought for a few seconds. “I’ve heard of Roppongi… Nino has been begging Ohno-kun to take us there, by night!” he said muffling a laugh.

 

“Why am I not surprised?!” Sho whispered, with a small chuckle. “It’s not exactly the same thing! Come!”

 

“Ok!” Masaki hurried to follow him around, eager to explore everything the other was ready to show him.

 

Being able to see Sho’s wide smile and excited face as he was showing everything he liked in their way to Roppongi hills that made him realize that indeed, everything looked more beautiful… at least, as presented, from Sho’s point of view.

 

***

 

“You were lucky that it was Masaki with you last night! Otherwise, you wouldn’t escape so easily!”

 

Nino frowned at the sharp tone of the older man. “Oh-chan…, I-”

 

“Don’t ‘ _Oh-chan_ ’ me! Ok?!”

 

“But…”

 

“Did it even cross your mind that perhaps, Sho-kun, was overwhelmed by seeing a friend? Did it cross your mind that this change in his life wasn’t the easiest one and meeting someone important for him from Tokyo gave him strength?!”

 

Nino sighed. “I know all that but you should have been there and-”

 

“I don’t doubt that perhaps they were a bit close. I can’t be certain that there was not the slightest sign of flirtation from that senpai of his’ but this doesn’t equal with Sho-kun being a part, as well. I know that Masaki is a sensitive person…”

 

“It was more than an hour when-”

 

“As I also know that you do care about him…” Satoshi cut the younger one off. “But this doesn’t mean that you should go and lecture Sho-kun like this! Nino, do you realize that you have been doing the exact same thing to my cousin? Just because I have been ignoring your attitude towards me, it doesn’t mean that I actually approve it. You should be clear before you go and-”

 

Nino jumped up from the chair he was sitting on till that moment. “I think I’ll be going!”

 

“You’re not! You’ve been flirting with me when we both know very well that you don’t feel the slightest romantic feeling towards me and that your only goal is to provoke Jun!”

 

This time, Nino lowered his head, his hands clenching into fists by each side of his legs.

 

“Face your problem yourself and then, go to lecture people who are old enough to clear things up themselves! You saw how Sho and Masaki were leaving together earlier, didn’t you? They talked… alone… and from what it seems, they cleared things up and had their way. Maybe you should also do that and-”

 

“You also do the same! Do you know that?” Nino mumbled under his breath.

 

Satoshi frowned at hearing the last words. “What?”

 

Nino didn’t look up at the other. “You also know nothing and yet, you judge… you tell me that I’m wrong… That I’m playing with Jun and that I should be open… I have tried to… but it hasn’t worked… especially when…” he bit his lower lip to stop the sob that was threatening to escape from the back of his throat. “Never mind… Sorry, for having come here, today! I shouldn’t have…”

 

Satoshi could tell that the teenager was hiding something. His whole composure was giving out a vulnerability, he had never seen before in the other. It wasn’t that he didn’t suspected it but from that to actually seeing it was a different case. He hurried to catch Nino’s arm before the latter left. “Nino, has something happened with Jun?”

 

Nino said nothing in return making Satoshi realize that something _had_ happened between them.

 

“Has he rejected you? Has he said anything that hurt you?”

 

Nino avoided to look into the other’s gaze. “No…”

 

“Something has happened. When? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“What was I supposed to say? That Jun almost had a heart attack when he woke up next to me last summer?”

 

Satoshi looked at the other dumbfounded. _Could it…?_ “You… you have slept together with Jun?”

 

Nino bit his lower lip, not giving any answer.

 

“Nino!” the older man shook the teenager softly by the shoulders.

 

“And what if I have?! It doesn’t matter…”

 

“But if you have then… I don’t understand… He’s crazy about you…”

 

“And what if he is not?! He got drunk, after he had discovered that bottle of whiskey you were given as a gift from that friend of yours who moved to Osaka, I think. We had put that stupid bet once Masaki had left for his house. Anyway… the thing is that he made his move and I admit I couldn’t be happier… It was… perfect… simply perfect! I was so happy… but then… when I saw, the next morning, how terrified he was of the idea of us having passed the night together, I decided to present it as a small prank to him… I told him that nothing had happened…” Nino whispered closing his eyes.

 

\---

 

_“Morning, Jun!”_

_A small groan was heard by Nino’s side causing him to let out a small chuckle. He couldn’t believe the events of the previous night. He had gotten used to the usual shy side of Jun… not that he wasn’t any better. He may not look like it, because he liked to talk a lot, to be social, but deep inside he was just as shy as his friend. A shy smile appeared on his face. No… not friend… lover… Jun was, now… Finally! His lover! The determination in the other’s eyes when he had approached him was just leaving no room for denial or anything and Nino couldn’t be less happy to give himself to him._

_“Nino?” the other’s still raw, from the sleep, voice, was heard._

_“Hey!” Nino whispered getting closer to the other just to be met by fear, an indescribable question that was lingering on the other’s face. ‘Jun?’_

_“Oh God! We… we didn’t do… uhm… anything? Right? We didn’t…”_

_‘So, it goes that way…’ Nino bit his lower lip before he broke into loud laughs. He had to play it off… He had to because he didn’t want to cause pain to the other as well as not more to him. Perhaps, the other indeed didn’t remember or simply wasn’t ready yet…_

_“I knew you’d fall right into my trap!” Nino ruffled Jun’s hair playfully. “You have been sleeping like a cute little pig from the moment you finished that one glass of whiskey! As if you could handle alcohol!”_

_Jun, though, was staring at some blank spot in the room, not saying anything. “It’s… better this way, right?” his voice was trailing away as he uttered these words._

_“There’s nothing to worry about, J! C’mon get up!” Nino said sliding off the bed without looking back at the other. What for?!_

_What he hadn’t taken notice, though, was Jun’s similarly sad gaze._

\---

 

“I thought that it was the best not to say anything. It was obvious that he didn’t want it to have happened. In the beginning, he was even avoiding me… always sitting by Masaki… being more hesitant when I went close to him. I thought he didn’t want me… that he had gotten frightened by the whole thing but then, when he listened to me calling you Oh-chan made me realize that I had his full attention… like before… that was making him feel jealous… so, I tried harder… while I couldn’t help but not get angry with him… perhaps it was the alcohol to blame… but it was eating me up… So, I thought that maybe if I played it tougher to get, then he’d-”

 

“You were provoking him to-”

 

Nino continued while keeping his head lowered. “…man up and say that-”

 

“So, it hadn’t been a dream… it has happened…” a familiar voice cut Nino off the same way he had done so with Satoshi.

 

Both Nino and Satoshi turned around and met Jun who was standing a few meters behind them.

 

Nino’s eyes bulged when he saw his classmate before he started running away before Jun or Satoshi could stop him.

 

“Nino! Nino!” Jun kept calling him but Nino never slowed down.

 

He kept running. It was a matter of time, though, before he started panting. He knew he couldn’t match his classmate… He wasn’t Masaki and soon, it was proven as he was left out of breath.

 

“Kazu!” a hand gripped his left arm turning him around and pulling him to the back side of the garden of his cousin’s house, so that they couldn’t be seen.

 

Nino’s heart skipped a beat _. Kazu…?_ Jun had called him Kazu…

 

Jun was also breathing heavily his cheeks being flushed. “Why… why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

 

“Me? But you… you were shocked… If only you could look at yourself… How was I supposed to-?”

 

“I was afraid that I had used you… or even worse, force you into-” he let out a shaky sigh. “I didn’t want it to happen like this… That was the reason why I was shocked… but then you laughed it away as if it was a prank… I didn’t know what to believe… I thought there was a chance I had dreamt of it… You know… They do say that when someone really wants something, he may dream of it… especially when you’re drunk like I was that night.”

 

“Then why? Why did you never come and tell me that you liked me? That you don’t like it when I call your cousin ‘Oh-chan’?”

 

“Because I thought that…” Jun sighed, lowering his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking… The truth is that I was feeling… afraid… and confused…”

 

Nino felt tears building up in his eyes. “We’re both stupid, aren’t we? Masaki had told me to be the one to speak but he didn’t know… he didn’t know that I was afraid of rejection… mostly because of that morning… when-”

 

He didn’t have the chance to finish his words as he was pulled into a kiss. The moment their lips met, his hands found their way up to Jun’s nape, massaging the skin softly, as he tilted his head to give the other more access.

 

“So… where does… this leave us?” Nino asked once they broke it in a need of air.

 

“To the beginning…, Kazu!” Jun mumbled onto Nino’s lips before locking them again with his. They fitted perfect for each other.

 

They kept kissing until they both felt their lungs begging them for some air. They remained close to one another, letting their foreheads rest against each other. “J?”

 

“Jun… Call me Jun…” Jun whispered on Nino’s lips.

 

Nino gulped but nevertheless looked up into the other’s eyes. “Jun?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Nino smiled, hugging the other tighter, letting his head rest on the crook of his neck. “No, I’m the one who needs to ask for forgiveness…”

 

“Or maybe you’re both idiots for being scared of something you shouldn’t!” Satoshi’s voice startled them both, making the older man to chuckle. “Sorry for the interruption but Jun, aunt is here, looking for you!” Jun sighed, slightly disappointed. “C’mon lover boy! Till minutes earlier you weren’t able to admit you were dying for this little brat over here! You have all the time of the world to catch up with the lost time… Now, come!”

 

“Jun, say something to your cousin… he just called your boyfriend little brat!” Nino whined having found his usual behavior back.

 

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he knew that the other wouldn’t allow his inner, well-hidden, sensitive side remain visible for any longer.

 

Jun cleared his throat. “Let’s… go…”

 

Nino whined. “Again? Even after having asked for mu forgiveness you continue on being like this? You won’t stand up for your boyfriend who was just-”

 

Satoshi couldn’t hear anymore as he entered back to the house but even like this he couldn’t hide his smile. He hadn’t known something like that had taken place between these two; he couldn’t imagine it but what mattered is that these two were indeed made for each other as it was just proven by seeing them like this…

 

***

 

_1 month later…_

Masaki stopped his steps outside the music hall. He came to find his boyfriend, once he had finished with his training. From the moment, he stepped into the corridor, he could hear melodies reaching his ears, making him smile widely. It had been two weeks since Sho had started playing after the club had finished with their activities. Even if Masaki didn’t know much about music, he could tell that Sho was a gifted piano player. His playing was more hesitant in the beginning with occasional false notes meeting the right ones… but now, everything sounded more powerful than ever. He could feel the passion… He had been right. Sho _had_ to continue playing.

 

He leaned against the half-closed door, seeing from the corner, Sho’s back as he moved his fingers on the white and black keys. The smile grew only bigger when he heard Sho’s frustrated whine before he stopped playing, obviously angry for having made a mistake Masaki couldn’t catch.

_Always a perfectionist…_

He walked closer to him, until he pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Why did you stop? I really liked it…”

 

“Masaki! You came!” Sho whispered happily before he turned his attention to the piano. “I have to play the last three parts in a staccato mode yet I-”

 

“I don’t know what staccato is” Masaki cut his boyfriend off. “…but what I know is that I didn’t want the melody to finish…”

 

“You like Rachmaninoff?!” Sho asked in an enthusiastic tone, Masaki had never heard before. In his eyes, he looked like a kid that had just discovered someone who liked the same anime.

 

“I like you playing the piano… so I don’t know if it was the melody itself or _you_ , playing this melody…!”

 

Sho felt his ears getting red from embarrassment. “Masaki…”

 

Masaki laughed before he ruffled the other’s hair. “Keep playing. I’ll just sit here and wait for you!”

 

Once again, Sho started pressing the keys, his eyes getting focused on the sheet music. Masaki couldn’t do anything more than sit and admire his boyfriend… the same way Sho was admiring him when he was running at the track. The truth was that they didn’t share many things in common but it didn’t matter because they were completing one another, and that happened in the most natural way.

 

_***_

 

“This is so beautiful! You were right, Masaki!” Sho exclaimed as he saw the night view from up the hill. The sky was filled up with small hand-made lanterns. It was the biggest event that took place at the end of the local fair. It was three weeks before the schools would close for the summer vacation. He had never been a fan of such fairs before but this was undoubtedly beautiful.

 

“Oh… how cute lovebirds!” Nino’s voice reached Sho and Masaki’s ears, making them turn their gazes to him.

 

“While you’re not!” Masaki pointed out.

 

Nino was sitting between Jun’s legs, his back leaning against his boyfriend’s torso, as the latter’s hands was keeping him close to him. Nino limited himself to utter something that sounded like an ‘mmm’.

 

“Do you know what it would be great?” Jun asked unaffected by the little bickering that had just taken place between the other three.

 

“What?” Nino asked, his voice immediately changing into a naughtier tone.

 

“To go on vacation all together this summer!”

 

“Baby!” Nino exclaimed enthusiastically. “That’s one great idea!”

 

“I thought that maybe we could go to the small house we have at my father’s village by the sea! It’s nothing luxurious… on the contrary… but there are two rooms where we can have futons… and the beach is just ten minutes away by foot!”

 

“That would be amazing, Jun! What do you say, Sho-chan? Or you have your summer school-”

 

“I do… but I don’t plan to study each and every day of our summer vacation!” Sho replied before pecking his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“I think your cute boyfriend made you lose your sense of studying, Sakurai!” Nino teased him just to gain a supposedly angry smack on his arm.

 

“Brat!”

 

“Don’t mimic Oh-chan, Sakurai! Jun…! Say something!”

 

“This time, I’ll have to agree with Sho but it was that side of yours that attracted me to you the most in the beginning!”

 

“For such a shy person, you’re quite a challenger!”

 

Jun muffled a laugh. “And you for such a brat, you’re quite sensitive!”

 

Nino cleared his throat not being able to find a proper word to answer back, gaining the chuckles of his friends.

 

“Hey!” he whined with a pout.

 

“Challenger, brat, shy, sensitive… I can only say that you’re perfect for each other!” Masaki whispered before he leaned closer to Sho enjoying the warmth of his body. “Like me with my Sho-chan!” he whispered gaining a soft chuckle from Sho.

 

“Of course, we are, Masaki!” the latter whispered right into Masaki’s ear.

 

“So, we’re going?” Sho asked to bring the subject back to the excursion.

 

“I’ll talk to my parents once we go back home. I’m sure there won’t be any problem!” Jun replied.

 

The two couples stopped talking to enjoy the view. They were sitting at the upper part, of the hill where they were pretty much alone.

 

Sho moved a bit so that he could hug his boyfriend properly. He had never told Masaki that the latter had been partly right over Okada. When he had got back to Chiba from his first date with Masaki, the other admitted that he was indeed liking him, leaving him surprised. In the past, perhaps, he would have been happy… but definitely, not anymore… not when he had found his Masaki. He had told his senpai that he always counted him as one of his best friends, if not the best, but till there.

 

When his parents had announced him that they would move to Chiba, he had felt angry… angry with everything and everyone… Now, though, after several months, he got to realize that he had no reason to be angry… On the contrary, he had to be grateful. He somehow felt closer with his family in this small house of theirs… he slowly started feeling proud of his father wearing his worker uniform… making him an even better role model than before, when he was wearing his expensive suits. He found out that in the simplicity, there was more fulfillment… more happiness.

 

He had been able to make new friends… He had found the person for whom his heart was beating faster than ever… He could smile and laugh wholeheartedly… and above all, he didn’t have to give up his dreams… He was feeling free to create his own path in life, as if, now, he was given more opportunities, when in the past there was only one path. This small town in Chiba had proven to be a small treasure… with so many beautiful sights, interesting spots… just like Masaki had told him from the very beginning.

 

Somehow, he felt complete. At this thought, he could only smile. He leaned closer to Masaki’s ear. “Masaki?”

 

“What, Sho-chan?” Masaki whispered back.

 

“I love you!” he said bringing their intertwined fingers up to his mouth to kiss them.

 

Now, he was sure. He _was_ happy.

 


End file.
